


Under the Wings of the Red Angel

by thefallenmutineer



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Betrayal, Episode: s01e04 The Butcher's Knife Cares Not for the Lamb's Cry, Red Angel, gonna turn angsty, post ep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefallenmutineer/pseuds/thefallenmutineer
Summary: Set just post just 1 x 4.The Red Angel is forced into play when Burnham is framed, assaulted and left for dead mere days after being assigned onto the new science vessel, Discovery under Captain Lorca's scheming. With Burnham compromised, how different would their future be....





	1. The Set Up

 Tap, tap, tap… her fingers touched lightly over the glass screen though her eyes strained in once again and there was a mild ache that pulled down her neck to her mid-spine; settling between her shoulder blades. Michael supressed the need to yawn, pausing the screen though a familiar growled sound echoed from the dark and shadowed pen. Ripper.

 It had been perhaps a day since their successful jump with the tardigrade though Michael still found herself down in Lorca’s lab, still running assessments on the creature. Despite it being useful, it still needed to be understood; for its physical needs and from what she was ordered from Lorca, to find ways to control it. The image of Laundry’s body as well as the crew of the Glenn was enough for her now to work on it; the former over the latter. Light worked just as well for her in here to keep it at bay.

Michael moved away from the screens, back towards the pen as she heard the creature move around, groaning out it’s usual sounds in complaint. She had no doubts that it was… given its containment. A familiar sensation given her own incarceration over the past 6 months.

“I’m sorry.” She apologised softly to it.

It just whined before curling up in the darkest corner of it’s cell away from her and the light that leaked in.

**_‘Michael Burnham to the Bridge.’_** Lorca’s voice called through, surprising her for a fractioned of a second.

“Coming.” Michael sighed deeply, saving her work and headed back out towards the lifts. “Bridge.” She called out before it started to move.

Her mind flickering back to Lorca’s voice, an edge to his tone was much different to what she’s expected from him. The undertone was harder and didn’t collocate to a tone that hinted at a request; a demand even.

Why?

The elevator doors sprung open and she stepped out but almost immediately the air was tense and it immediately felt wrong, like when she had been court martialled for mutiny at the start of the wall, the seriousness in the air and the burning looks she was getting from everyone.

In front of her, Saru was shadowed by Paul and Tilly. Paul’s face was pale but his eyes were alight with anger that seemed to seethe into his breath and his jaw tightened the moment he saw her, Saru just stayed silent but there was a new look in his face that didn’t match the soul she knew from him… Tilly just looked nervous, glancing between everyone.

Her heart thudded if a little faster in her chest before her gaze landed onto Lorca who was facing a screen in front with the rest of the bridge crew. Her stomach dropped a little to see what she was watching.

On the screen was the engineering lab, once orderly and tidy was now it’s opposite; the spore containment cube was cracked and a few of the panels littered the floor. Wires connecting to the navigation conceal were torn and what looked to be a bat’leth seemed to be imbedded into it. Spore containers were all out and released into the room and a few broken had spores floating aimlessly around.

Then the whole thing reset; leaving her only watching as the orderly spore room opened up, revealing…. Her or at least the back of her entering the lab with a bat’leth and immediately started to bash the cube first before moving on.

“Pause.”

The image stopped again.

The silence was like a heavy buzz all around as all eyes turned to her but all she could do but stare; her heart racing in her chest but she didn’t feel quite so connected to the reality of what she was seeing….

“Care to explain….why you had to do that?” Lorca spoke, finally turning to face her with a tight jaw and his eyes burning with questions that suppressed his anger.

Michael inhaled sharply, tearing her eyes away from the screen. “I...” She started, her voice sounding weird even to her own ears, “I… I didn’t do this.”

Lorca’s eye brows rose and a bitter snort left his lips. “Quite the contrary with what you’ve just seen.”

“I haven’t been _near_ Engineering today.” Michael knew that, Lorca should too, given the job he had asked her to do. Why would she jeopardize the ship and the fate of the war?

“I invited you, Michael Burnham onto this ship to help us win this war that you started, putting you to work on our most vital asset and you do this?” He shook his head, anger leaking into his voice. “Right now, I’m struggling to understand why you’d try and lie about it with evidence so clear as day.”

“It’ll take… weeks to get it going.” Stamets spoke, his tone cold but brisling with anger none the less. “The damage has composed the use of it completely. We won’t be able to jump at all; short or long like we used to.”

Michael looked away, down to her feet. She felt dazed with all of this thrown into her face but she knew none of it had set in, perhaps the shock of it, her Vulcan training too.

“So, Discovery has to be on the side-lines again until the drive is fixed. I can’t have any complications so you’ll be confide to your Quarters effective immediately and you’ll stay there until otherwise told. You got that.”

“Captain—“

“Your privileges are being revoked as we speak and If you step out of line again, you’ll be moved into the brig for as long as this war is on.” Lorca continued then looked to Tilly, nodding her to move forwards.

The red-haired moved forwards, hovering beside her but Michael couldn’t hear what he said but she moved as she felt a pressure on her arm, allowing herself to be moved towards the lift, feeling something being wrapped around her wrist with a beep.

Her gaze turned hazily to the crew though as she turned around, their faces like stone and seemed to weight into her chest, the worst was Saru’s still….before the doors closed and she felt the lift move down.

This wasn’t happening…. It couldn’t be happening. It felt like she was in some sort of dream or the sad films or in books you watch where everyone turns against you; leaving you alone to deal with the problems and losing all trust in you… This had to be that, a bad dream to let all this happen again, with the difference was… this wasn’t her fault; she wasn’t committing mutiny or hurting the captain… she didn’t _do_ this…

Doors sprung open to the identical corridors to their floor and Tilly led her from it in silence, which felt disconcerting to what she was used to from the red haired. She felt like she was on auto as she walked.

She was framed. Somehow. It was obvious to day in her eyes. Unless she had an identical twin sister on this ship hell bent on getting her in trouble; that’d really throw her off much more. The footage looked real; Lorca trusted his team too much to think any of them would do this against him. How could she even get a chance to dispute the lie?

“We’re here..” Tilly spoke up in a hushed voice. Michael looked around her to see that was true… standing between their beds so she slowly turned to sit down into the covers of her own, letting out a sharp exhale.

“Are…are you okay?”

Michael stayed quiet for a long moment. Was she okay? No. She wasn’t Today had not gone as expected, her efforts to help were for nothing and everyone on this ship had another new reason to hate her.

“Sorry, that was a stupid question, of course you’re not. I’m sorry.”

“Leave.” Michael spoke, her voice barely audible.

“W-what?” Tilly’s head spoke.

“Leave.” She _needed_ to be alone…

Tilly stared at her for a moment. “I do believe you, Michael.” She said. “Look, I know I’ve known you for about… a few days but You don’t seem the type to use a Klingon weapon to break our spore drive.”

“Tilly..”

“Not when you’ve worked this hard despite all to get it up and running.”

Michael closed her eyes, inhaling deeply at her words. “I can’t….”

“I’ll talk to the captain. I’m sure this will blow over and we’ll move on.”

Michael exhaled out, closing her eyes but Tilly didn’t speak again but she heard her leave; the door shutting behind her and finally leaving her to her thoughts. Her throat tightened and despite all her Vulcan training Serak had taught her, she was unable to hold back the emotions she had been putting aside for the last 6 months

Tears burned at her eyes and blurred her vision but she allowed them to fall, her chest constructing into sharp breaths and her nose ran but Michael pushed herself to lie down, sinking her face into her pillow as she cried…

They thought she did this…. She knew why they did if they had the footage… she had tried so hard to be helpful, to prove some worth… now it was all gone. The way Saru had looked at her… the disdain, the disappointment that she had failed once again… It _hurt_. How could this have happened?


	2. Calm before the Storm

Michael didn’t know how long she cried for but despite the situation, it felt good for the moments of relief that followed afterwards, enough to process the facts and her situation to think a little more clearly.

She stayed still over her covers, facing the wall as Tilly returned some while later but the woman didn’t speak or say anything as she got ready for a long night; no doubt having to help repair the damages done with the others and Stamets. She didn’t move until she heard her leave, taken the minutes after to change into her night clothing.

She had to figure this out… put her emotions aside and let logic take over. She wanted to speak to him… to ask for some pure logical help that could offer unbias help but she knew he couldn’t do that. Their shared connection wasn’t something she could use; he had said it himself that it caused him physical strain; with the distance between she didn’t want to risk his wellbeing on her own issues. She wasn’t dying or trapped like she had been.

So Michael inhaled deeply and retook a seat at her bed, crossing her legs. Her tablet beside her. She could figure this out if no one else would. While she did have nothing to lose with a life sentence to get back to once this war was over or she was moved off due to this incident. She didn’t qualify for a death penalty; it wasn’t star fleets way unless Talos 4 got involved; it’s  _only_  qualification for the death penalty. She knew having only mutiny on her record would settle her mind than a false record against her that could linger with her until the day she died.

Reasons to why someone would set it up wasn’t hard to grasp; no one wanted her on board to start with. Lorca had somehow got involved to his own admittance.  _He_  wanted her on board. They wanted her off, by force that not even Lorca could doubt. He believed it, or maybe there was enough doubt in his mind; to why she was in her quarters than the brig. So she wasn’t without hope there. He just had to follow security procedure, easily with her record of mutiny and if he doubted; she wouldn’t put it past him to try and help to uncover the mystery. He knew where she spent her days.

After a moment, she reached over and grasped her tablet; if anything to give her more space to reflect on and to put what she knew to perspective and something she could use to show to Lorca.

“Computer, can you account my activity from the last 48 hours and put together a behavioural log?”

**“Unable to comply.”**

Her head rose. That was odd. “Why?”

**“Michael Burnham is no longer able to access to account logs due to security purposes. Restrictions activated by Captain Lorca approximately five hours ago after Michael Burnham’s privileges were revoked.”**

A sharp exhale left her lips, her eyes closing. Of course. Bare basic access to the computer now. She should have known. 

“What  _do_  I have access to?”

As the computer listed, Michael began to work down on the tablet. Someone would come sooner or later. It was evening and day shifts were going to end.

Keeping herself focused, she four pages in before the door beeped. Her head shot up from her work, placing it down.  _Sooner_ , it appeared. Michael knew it wasn’t Tilly; she wouldn’t knock before entering.

“Come.” Michael rose to her feet, pulling the creases out of her vest. A welt of nervous formed inside her stomach; as if she wasn’t innocent in all of this.

Saru’s tall, bean-pole figure imposed in the doorway as the doors parted open. Like his posture, his expression was stiff and serious, much less then before on the bridge but she didn’t feel any confidence any words from him would offer any comfort or acknowledgment of her innocents.

He stepped in only a few feet.

“Saru,” Michael started, at best she had to break the ice before he could, immediately though she knew she started off wrong, “ _First officer_  Saru, Please, I didn’t do it.”

Saru’s face remained ever impassive as his eyes baring into hers with an unbelieving edge. Her heart sunk if a little. Of course he wouldn’t believe her… having been on the Shenzhou to start with. How that ended; what wouldn’t he believe she was capable of now?

“That remains to be seen, Burnham.” He spoke, “I’ve only come to inform you of your duties for tomorrow.”

Michael’s eyebrows rose a fraction. “I’m not allowed out of this time.”

“I  _am_  aware.”

Michael sighed deeply, glancing away but said nothing else.

“You’ll be going over the spore’s coding systems and simulations to original specifications to ensure the repair teams calibrate things correctly software wise while they fix the hard ware.”

“You want me to help with the spore drive still?” surprise leaking into her tone.

Saru stiffened, “It wasn’t up to me or Stamets. It was only by Captain  _Lorca’s_  instructions.” There was an edge of indigence into his voice as he said it, looking to be holding himself back from saying anything.

Of course. Lorca.

“What did  _you_  want me to do?”

Maybe it was curiosity on what Saru had to say or was she just glutton for punishment that made her ask? Michael didn’t know but the question was asked now.

Saru straighten up if a little, surprised at her bluntness but nonetheless answered. “If it were up to me, you’d have nothing to do and serving the rest remainder of your time in the brig. Damage was  _extensive_.”

A soft breath escaped her lips, going unnoticed but his answer didn’t surprise her. He wanted her away like everyone else. Too much of risk for his comfort. It was in his nature.

“I am innocent of doing that, Saru. I know you don’t believe me but all I can say is that someone framed me; for the purpose of getting me off ship.”

“Do you have any proof to support that claim? The Video footage was pretty conclusive as well as the damage?” His tone was harder in his response, the curl in his pink flesh curving up as if an eyebrow was raised.

She didn’t answer but shook her head. “I am… looking into when I can. I know Cadet Tilly is as well.”

“Until otherwise proven innocent, you remain here. Doing what you’re told when you’re told and if you come up with some solid evidence to support your ridiculous theory, then come to me.”

“If I can have access to the computer systems about me, I’m sure-“

“I cannot allow you access, Michael.” His tone remained hard despite the use of her first name. “I do not trust you.”

“But you know me, I wouldn’t do anything to compromise my stay here.”

A bitter laugh echoed. “I once did. But what you  _did_ … how it all ended…. I don’t know who you are anymore. I don’t see the woman I once knew. All I see is the woman who killed a Klingon and committed mutant to go against star fleet’s principles for the idea of protection, you started a war and our captain died. I cannot allow that again.”

A heavy weight formed in her throat as he spoke but she forced herself to remain passive, her face to stay relax and to not betray the emotions she felt.

“You are not the woman I knew and I don’t like how Captain Lorca sees past the threat you represent by staying here.” He finished. “But I do.”

Silence fell between them but he had nothing more to say, turning sharply and left her but she stared ahead as the doors closed, swallowing down the lump in her throat and releasing the air from her lungs. His worlds echoing in her mind as she slowly sunk down onto her bed.

The door opened again but she barely noticed, not sure how long had past between the doors opening and closing

“Oh crap, you look like shit!” Tilly’s voice exclaimed, hardly catching her attention. “Are you okay?”

Michael didn’t answer.

Saru had his points…. Maybe she wasn’t the woman she had been. But right now, it wasn’t for the worst. She  _had_  learned.

“Everyone thinks I’m guilty.” She responded finally reacting. “Sorry for snapping at you.”

Tilly sat down opposite her, unbothered by the apology. “Well you were accused of going crazy to smash up Engineering. I’m sure I’d be upset too.”

“You’re very optimist, despite the setback.” It was oddly refreshing to see… and to be around. Humanising, even. It felt good.

“Most of the damage is to repairable stuff. Sure, it’ll take a bit of time to get it back up and running and I know you’ll have to be isolated for it and no doubt banned from the room itself but, not everyone on this ship thinks you did it.”

“That’s a surprise.” It was. By estimation, believers in her were next to non-existent.

“A pleasant one, I hope.” Tilly pulled her out Pyjamas from under her pillow though Michael moved her gaze to allow her to dress with privacy.

“A little. I assume you’re gonna try and help. I thought you wanted to make a good impression.”

“I do what I feel is right. Letting you suffer… that’s not right so I’ve asked a few people to…look into the footage to try and de-bunk it.”

A small smile graced Michael’s lips. “Thank you.”

Tilly finished dressed and headed back to put her uniform away for it’s cleaning by the matter synthesizer, pulling hair out it’s bun and it’s bouncy wild mass seemed to gain volume now free.

“So, I have to be up early tomorrow to carry on the repairs, Stamets will be at my throat if I’m late so…” She didn’t need to finish but Michael too got under the covers and the room’s light dimmed down.

Feeling some revenue of hope, Michael settled into her usual sleeping position and closed her eyes, smiling softly at the quiet bidding of night from Tilly.

***

_Her heart pounded in her chest, waking her with a start though it took a moment to blink away the sleep to find out what had woken her. Her mouth felt dry, tongue washing over her lips as she squinted into the dark, the dim light only showing brief outlines of everything around her… the shelves, the bed frame, Tilly’s sleeping form that echoed her chronic snoring.._

_However something hard pressing into her side. Feeling confused, Michael lifted the covers and patted around until she found it, exhaling softly as she realised what it was. The tablet… she had forgotten to put it to the side. Pressing the home button, the screen lit up, almost blinding her with the sudden light; just about seeing the time flash in the glare; 3:14._

_Damn it._

_Pushing herself up, she went to put it on the side…. Then suddenly the doors opened and light flooded through; three people following suit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe the calm before the storm!
> 
> heavy angst in the next chapter!
> 
> Please drop a comment! I'd love to hear what you think so far on my writing and how I'm portraying the characters


	3. Pain

Her heart pounded in her chest, waking her with a start though it took a moment to blink away the sleep to find out what had woken her. Her mouth felt dry, tongue washing over her lips as she squinted into the dark, the dim light only showing brief outlines of everything around her… the shelves, the bed frame, Tilly’s sleeping form that echoed her chronic snoring..

However something hard pressing into her side. Feeling confused, Michael lifted the covers and patted around until she found it, exhaling softly as she realised what it was. The tablet… she had forgotten to put it to the side. Pressing the home button, the screen lit up, almost blinding her with the sudden light; just about seeing the time flash in the glare; 3:14.

Damn it.

Pushing herself up, she went to put it on the side…. Then suddenly the doors opened and light flooded through; three people following suit.

Almost immediately, Michael jumped out of her bed, Tilly waking from her sleep with a yelp at the sudden commotion but the doors shut and shoved them into immediate darkness.

Her heart picked in her chest, seeing the dark figure’s shape coming towards her in the dimness.

“Lights!” Tilly cried and the lights immediately turned on, just in time for Michael to dodge the first attacker as he swung but there was a sharp flash before Tilly collapsed to the floor. Stunned.

“Tilly!” Michael called out, barely able to block the next one, terror seizing in her chest at knowing Tilly was hurt but she couldn’t think on her now… she had to stay ahead of the game; they wouldn’t kill Tilly; they had only come for her.

Michael swung her fist into the first attacker’s  face; the woman unfamiliar and she stumbled back but Michael grabbed her by the collar and swung her  into the second male, knocking them off balance but she grabbed a nearby object— one of Tilly’s snow globes— and cracked it against the woman’s skull, knocking her clear

Movement in the corner of her eye- seeing something raised in the last male’s hand, Michael ducked and flung herself over her bed, dodging what looked to be a stun blast from a phaser. Breath raged in her chest and she could feel the adrenaline coursing through her veins; making her hands shake as she took further cover from the shots.

Ducking under, she could see the female attacker was being dragged away but she looked to be coming around, Tilly was slumped down back against her bed, her hair covering most of her face but she could just make out a small trail of blood from her hairline…

_Thup_

The next shot surprised her; a red hot beam shooting past her head, burning through the bed spread. Michael jumped forwards. Fear flooding next. That wasn’t good… a phaser set to kill… they were going to _kill_ her.

“Computer,  emer-“ Michal’s voice cut off as something swung into her stomach, knocking the air from her but she retained her balance, fighting the urge to throw up but a hand grabbed her hair and yanked her head back sharply, a loud crack echoed at the sharp action but it hadn’t broken her neck.

Twisting around, Michael grabbed the last thing in her range and swung it into her assailant’s side; hearing the soft crack and the man’s cry of pain before kicking back; her weapon of defence flying from her hand.

“Fuck!”

“Who the hell _are_ you people?” Michael wheezed out, her arms raised in front, glad for once she had kept on top of her martial arts, especially in prison.

Both men were unfamiliar and she could see they didn’t have their badges on their blue uniforms. Perhaps purposely to not leave it behind by accident and get caught; but they had come to _kill_ her. Now she could see their faces; they certainly wouldn’t let her walk. Was this really about the spore drive? So much anger to drive them to homicide?

As the two men took their steps forwards, Michael forced herself to step back away from them, her eyes darting about. She had to get out of here… get help.

“Computer, send for help; Lorca… _anyone_!.” She called out but there was no reply, her heart thudded faster… _no_.

“We’ve just cut the computer assistance from this room; no one’s coming to save you.” The first man responded, a smirk flickering across his face, pulling a knife from his pocket

 “Why..” She was stalling but she couldn’t see how they got in here… she had a guard assigned to outside her room… unless… her chest tightened. The guard _had_ been on it. Swallowing thickly, she felt her ass hit something hard; forcing her to stop retreating.

But that didn’t stop the other two from approaching. Pushing off the matter synthesizer, she pushed herself into offensive, grabbing the man’s arm and twisting it to get the knife from his grip, slamming her leg into the second man’s crotch and shoved her hand against his shoulder with the familiar Vulcan nerve grip, letting him drop like a doll before she felt a sharp blow to her cheek, the world spun with a flash of white and black dots, her head spinning before she felt a tight grip on her arm then her feet being knocked out from under her.

Her head cracked back, pain radiating down though her skull, her vision blurring and her head spun, almost as if she had vertigo.

“Ah…” She hissed out, her hand coming to her head but she barely had time to move as she saw a flash of silver, forcing herself to roll; the coldness of the blade tearing into her vest, it’s hot trail scraping her skin under her armpit but she didn’t have time to registered it, the pain very little. Using Tilly’s bed frame to catch herself, the dizziness making it hard to comprehend which way was up and where Tilly’s prone form lay; tripping over her feet but Michael didn’t hesitate to grab another of Tilly’s personal belongings with a weight— another snow globe— and aimed it at the knifed male but it sailed past his head.

Then movement in the corner of her eye seemed to change of focus in almost a slow motion fashion; the blonde woman with her arms raised with the phaser in her hand that sung loudly with it’s charge before it seemed to release; a short but red deadly beam shooting out of it’s barrel towards her; then everything sped up.

Then agony suddenly clouded all her senses, sharp and hot as a knife that smothered any abilitie to breath, let alone scream….numbing all the senses to her arm; it gave her a new sensation of nausea as she tried to inhale, then she felt the dripping sensation of the burn raged less demonically but she scent of searing flesh was imprinted into her memory before she even saw the damage. Her head hazily turning in the seconds that followed to see the shot had hit her chest, just next to her shoulder and collar bone; immediately cauterizing the axillary artery with most veins and severing her nerves down so her arm hung limply as blood spilt down from the unclosed wounds

Had it gone all the way? Michael didn’t know from looking but she felt faint… her gaze turning back to the woman but only in time to see her fist swinging towards her then a blunt force knocked her off balance before she slipped onto her side, her dead arm falling under her but the felt the searing heat as the nerves around it were pulled but breathing became immediately difficult as if someone had put a pressure against her chest…

“Ahh…” The moan of pain escaped her lips, her vision seemed to blur with tears; unable to see past the hazy shapes that moved in front of her….

“Come on!” the hiss was quiet but she couldn’t fight the grip as the shape of the first male grabbed her but she weakly grabbed his arm with her other hand.

“ _Please_ …”

Her plea went unheard before she felt a sudden blow to her stomach; knocking the wind out of her and white clouded her vision as more seemed to follow the dull aches of it echo throughout body until something cold and sharp seemed to awaken her consciousness back but abruptly it was all gone; the three moving away… disappearing further and further and a blinding light shining through before that too slammed shut with the doors…

 

It took moments before she could suck any air, fast an ragged and each breath burned but each one helped clear her vision… sharpening a little. Her hand curled around to her stomach; feeling a hot sticky wetness against her fingers but she didn’t need to look down to know it was blood.

Aches dully lingered across her body and breathing hurt but that pain wasn’t just in her chest… her ribs burned. She bit down into her lip softly… her body felt wrong… the shot itself had done the most damage and still burning... her arm, _god_.. her arm…. She needed help.

“Co…Computer…” She rasped out but to no response, her heart in her throat… she didn’t want to die here… not now… not when-

“Tilly…” Michael pushed herself up, groaning through the flair to see Tilly’s bare feet in view; still slumped beside her bed. She wasn’t moving. Fear filly her belly… what if she wasn’t alright…

Michael pushed herself into moving, ignoring the immediate uprise of pain, pushing it back as he settled her weight onto her good arm to try and crawl toward her roommate; her focus fuling her on… she couldn’t let Tilly die on her watch… rather herself than Tilly.

“TIl..Tilly.” She weakly called out, a sharp hiss as her arm dragged but she was so close….. With one final push, Michael’s reached out her hand and grasped at her ankle; the closets part of TIlly to her. Blood immediately smudge over her pale skin but she dug her fingers into her skin, enough to try and some somewhat of a pulse; her nails puncturing the skin.

Fear pumping through her veins… for a moment not feeling anything then… she _could_ … the soft throbbing pulsing against her fingertips. Tilly was _alive_.

“Oh…thank god…” A heavy sigh escape her, pure relief echoing through her. Tilly was _alive_ … she’s be okay.

Her energy started to fade now ad she could feel herself starting to drift…. So she rolled onto her side, relaxing now her fear was subsided…the sharp pains of her injuries were more apparent as she lay but she was fine…she wouldn’t make it through the night… but she was fine..

This had never been how she wanted to go, a death in battle would have been quick; like being sucked out of an airlock or a damage ship like she should have at the battle of the binary stars instead of Conner… she wouldn’t have suffered long. Not being beaten, shot and left for dead… to die a slow death… all because they thought she broke the spore drives…

Tiredness drooped at her eyelids… so tired…so heavy…she could feel the pain start to numb away; she couldn’t fight it. She was dying. Nor did she had no reason to… no one would morn for a mutineer that _started_ the war, except Cadet Tilly; she’d be fine later about it. People would move on and fight the war. She’d just be a casualty of war; a name on a list. Some could see it as justice…

Michael’s eyes closed softly, the haze filtering into her mind and weighing her down. She wasn’t a believer of heaven or hell or a deity… She could let go of logical belief to see Philippa again, to believe she _could_ for a moment… her parents’ maybe. A soft smile spread on her lips at the faint idea, allowing herself to be dragged under…

 

**_‘My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts’_ **

_Images flashed though her vision next; as if awakening her from a bad dream; all around her flashes of space…prison, sitting in the Shenzhou, the learning centre… all at once before she found herself… lying in her empty quarters of Discovery. Orderly. Alone but her arm still ached but not to the same degree… but she felt hazy.. like she was in a lucid dream… leaning against her bed frame on the floor. Even here she could feel the tugging that threatened to pull her even away from this_

_“Michael..” the voice was familiar but it took a moment to react… turning slowly to see Sarek in her doorway. His face ever so passive of expression but his eyes held a lot more emotion than she was accustomed to seeing._

_“Sarek?” She didn’t move._

_“You’re dying, you need to hang on.” Sarek moved into her room but she stared at him. “Do not give up, Michael.”_

_“No one is coming.” Her voice was light… unconcerned. “they shut off computer response to our quarters… they hurt Tilly.”_

_Sarek’s eyes washed down to her shoulder, “Let me help; I can wake you up.”_

_His hands raised towards her head but there was a tightness in his tone… enough to tell her he was struggling to hang onto their connection that fading with her._

_“Let me save you Michael.”_

_She inhaled softly but shook her head, her head feeling sloshy as it had before. “I’m sorry, father… I can’t…” Her hand came up to his wrist, her eyes sliding shut. “I’m… I’m sorry for being your failure…and.. and….” She lolled back against the bed frame. “I can’t…fight it anymore…”_

_“Michael…” Sarek’s voice echoed as the vision faded away into darkness, allowing her to fall back into it’s grasp._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, pretty dark! but this is the pivotal part for Micheal; how she changes and why and I really really would love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> Please drop a comment or a review!!!!!!!!!


	4. Unknown outcome

Saru had woken earlier than usual so he took his time in dressing and tending to his plants that decorated his quarters though there was an unusual sense that something wasn't right. The sensation he could easily feel; as he had felt it like he could sense the approach of death. It tingled at his ganglia but nothing more.

A soft exhale past his lips, placing the watering container down by his bed. It was probably nothing. Those sensations had tingled the moment he knew Michael Burnham was on board; the riled up motions of the previous day were no doubt still getting to him.

Saru picked up his badge and placed it onto its usual spot on his chest before heading out towards the door which opened immediately though he headed out towards the elevators for the Mess Hall. It was still very quiet; he hadn't checked the time but he felt no harm him checking in on engineering too; see how the repairs were doing from the night crew.

Though his eyes caught a figure moving towards him that caused him to stop in surprise, Captain Lorca was next to running in half his his pyjamas looking like he had been startled from his bed and had Culber with him, looking dishevelled too

"Captain?!" He called as Lorca ran straight down the corridor.

"Saru, with me!" Lorca called without stopping but the urgency in his tone was unmistakable.

Immediately he started to jog after him, "What's happened?" Though he failed to see anything that required running to less than important; there was no science decks on this floor. What could possibly get Lorca, a captain, out of bed in the early hours when he wasn't needed for perhaps another hour?

Lorca didn't answer, barely missing a few of the night shift heading to their quarters but he soon realised where they were heading moments before they got there. Lorca slammed his hand onto the button to release it an open but it didn't.

"Let me." Saru was much calmer, imputing his code to open the doors and watched as it sprung open; the sudden lights made Lorca groan but Saru's stomach turned cold as he realised what was very, very wrong… His ganglia extending out.

The room itself was a mess; the covers of the beds were strewed about as well as the pillows, a few burns scorned the walls and blood spattered the floor and surfaces, Tilly's belongings were everywhere and broken. But the sight worse than the mess was the two women lying on the floor. Tilly was slumped against her bed, out of it and looking like she had just jumped out of it before being subdued but by her feet was the fallen figure of Burnham lying on her side, her hand wrapped around Tilly's ankle and the other around her stomach where there was the most blood seemed to pool; her skin deathly pale under her… enough to show that they had been like that for a long time.

Culber was the first to move forwards, going straight to Burnham and immediately pressing a finger to her neck.

"Emergency transport, sickbay." Nothing happened.

Lorca was the first move, shooting to the door and thumped at it to override but Culber had already started to move, dragging Michael from her spot. Saur didn't hesitate to help, sliding his hand under her back and other knee until they were out the room where Culber called for emergency transport again; the familiar sensation washing over him before the room of sickbay materialised around them.

Saru didn't hesitate to take the most of her limp weight, not sure what had happened but responding to what the healer needed; placing her onto the bio med.

"She'd got no pulse, need to get her heart going and Oxygen." Culber spoke out loud, injecting Michael with something but another medic came to her aid. Lights of a transporter came again with Lorca and Tilly who groaned; semi-conscious.

Dr Pollard came dashing in in a second.

"Saru, Lorca, I'm sorry but we need the space." She called brushing them away.

Saru didn't hesitate to step back, but his gaze was to Michael as Culber shoved a tube into her throat; connecting her up before Pollard pushed what looked to be a defibrillator over to him.

They had to leave…

"Sir…" The voice of Tilly groaned as a medic injected Tilly with something. "What…what happening?"

"Cadet, do what they tell you, don't argue." Lorca demanded to her but he too was looking to Michael, a mixture of emotions in his face that Saru couldn't quite place.

"We need to find who did this." Saru spoke up, his throat feeling tighter than usual and a weight of emotion seemed to descend onto his chest as his ganglia receded back. This had been what was wrong…. But nothing he could do now could help the mutineer; they had to give the medics their space.

Lorca nodded but begrudgingly left but he found himself following after him in a fast pace after him but Saru could feel a few questions boiling within him.

"How did you know that…" He didn't need to finish… this was certainly not what he expected today. It felt like a shock to the system.

"Sarek."

That did little to answer his question but add more to it. "How did Ambassador Sarek know what Michael's situation? I doubt he was on the ship at the time and we would know. Doesn't make a lot of sense."

"Apparently they share his Katra, I didn't have a lot of time to get the details but they're…linked. One gets hurt; the other feels pain. 4 hours ago, he felt her pain and tried to reach out."

"Then we should have received an emergency call from Vulcan as soon as they became aware of the situation much sooner." Confusion laced within his tone; interstellar messages were fast and had to be. They would have known about it within the hour. The computer should have alerted them that it was locked out of Michael's quarters or anyone in the system. It was obviously premeditated.

Lorca didn't answer for a long moment. "Mr Saru, close off their quarters and get an investigation team. I want to know who did this and why."

"yes, Sir. Shall I inform Stamets of Cadet Tilly's situation."

"If you must." Saur recognised the dismissal to take his leave and to follow orders.

* * *

It took a while to get the team up and going; sending them off to standard procedure in collecting of any sort of evidence, nor did it come to any surprise to hear that Michael had fought back against her attackers, given Tilly's state; it was a simple conclusion that they hadn't come for her, only Michael.

But he could feel a deep death of concern over her now, much more than he thought… remembering their last conversation so easily… she should have left. Lorca shouldn't have kept her here to ensure  _this_  fate. The hours that had passed since dropping her off, he had heard nothing which meant that they were still working on her… He had no idea what injuries she had sustained but it was enough, it seemed.

He knew he had every right to be mad at her and still did but this wasn't a fate he had wanted for her… not for anyone. Certainly not on discovery's watch. An inter-vessel attack on a Starfleet mutineer would surely bring unwanted attention  _from_  Starfleet. By all accounts, Lorca would get the heat; as much as he had recruited her on, she was put under his protection until the war was won.

"Have you found anything?" Saru asked as the team finished up, packing what was necessary and filtering through the images they had taken.

"As of now, we have do have a blood sample and hair fibres that doesn't match Cadet Tilly or Burnham. I'll run it through the ship's data bases on all personnel."

"Good. Keep it private and bring it straight to me. I'll deal with the matter personally."

"Yes, Sir."

Saru dismissed the team and headed away.

But soon enough he found himself faced with Stamets who was hovering near the sick bay.

"Lieutenant?" He questioned softly in surprise, "I thought you were in the spore room continuing repairs."

Stamets shrugged. "I was, but Tilly didn't show up and then I get word of… an attack on their quarters. I should have known something was up when Hugh was called out."

Saur nodded. Of course. He was probably confused, maybe concerned on the cadet's wellbeing. They were Colleagues after all.

"What happened?"

"It's still under investigation, however I can assure you Cadet Tilly will be up and about in no time."

A moment of silence passed before Stamets looked to him with a passive frown. "And Burnham?"

Saru looked away towards the medical doors. "Remains to be seen. Your concern is surprising. It was to my understanding you weren't on…brilliant terms in your working situation. Especially since the damage to Engineering."

Stamets didn't answer. "I know she didn't do it, repairs show sophisticated effort on its destruction and Burnham has very little knowledge on the equipment; the damage could have caused many ship side failures such as spores leaking out into the vents and disrupting pipes that could accidentally cause a heating up process that could have led to our oxygen igniting. This was planned and executed with measures"

Saru nodded, "if she had done it, she would have caused much  _worse_  damage is what you're saying." That did have logical sense, he supposed. But it did make where to look less vague. Someone who knew the spore drive well enough calculate the risks.

Stamets nodded. "Exactly. But it's no coincidence. The damage and  _this_." Nodding to the doors.

"Indeed."

Though Saru moved forwards, the doors opening now though his eyes went straight to Michael's bed.

She was lying on her back, stripped back into basic sickbay pants and vest, a tube was stiff in her mouth, connecting up to a few machines, one mounted around her chest that looked to be operating smoothly as it pumped Culber was still running scans but Tilly was beside her… and Lorca who looked to have just joined them. Tilly's eyes red and puffy; holding onto Michael's hand

Saru strode in though his gaze went to her other arm… or lack thereof. Her right shoulder looked to have been de-constructed, the arm itself gone and wires and tubes were attached to the wrapped end and few looked further than the shoulder…

"Mr Saru," Culber acknowledge. "I assume you want an update?" His eyes flickering to Lorca but his motions were less erratic now it seemed Michael seemed stable.

"It's why I'm here." Lorca's eyebrow rose though Culber moved around, bringing up what looked to be a scan.

"Well the outcome for Burnham… isn't good." Culber started. "Clinically speaking, she's dead. When she was brought in, she had no pulse, I can only speculate she had died of her injuries for a least a minute before she was brought in."

Saru looked to Culber sharply. Dead? His stomach tightened as he stared at her.

"Damage to her shoulder and chest also severed the blood flow from her axillary artery, starving her limb of blood and damaging the nerves as well as her lung. We were unable to save her limb, amputation was necessary. Concussion, a bad stab to her abdomen which caused a lot of internal bleeding. Her heart's barely beating on its own and the damage to her lung is extensive. Life support to cover those functions are… the only things that's stopping physical death." Culber's voice was low in his explanation.

"There's got to be something more you can do, doc." Lorca spoke, stepping forwards.

Culber shook his head. "I can't. Her brain activity is… almost non-existent. There  _was_  damage due to trauma of the attack."

"She won't wake?" Saur mused quietly, the whole idea of this actually happening; he felt oddly detached.

"Not likely. Even if she could… I'd have no idea what mental state she'd been in. She could suffer major disables, memory loss, aphasia.." Culber listed softly. "If I had gotten there sooner… she could have had a chance."

Lorca straightened up, his arms folding over his chest. "You blaming me, Dr Culber?"

"Of course not." Culber answered, "But due to star fleet regulations, I cannot do anything else but keep her heart going unless with explicit consent from her next of kin or guardian."

Lorca growled quietly under his breath before storming out

It took a moment but Saru moved closer to stand over Burnham's prone form, examining her pale complexion; though she looked to still be revising a transfusion but it made a welt of sadness in his chest to see her like this. Physically assisted to be kept alive… to go through such an ordeal alone..

"I.. I should have done more.." Tilly muttered softly as she stroked at Michael's hand, her eyed red with tears that dropped down her face.

"You could not have prevented this, Cadet." Culber spoke, his tone much softer now with Lorca gone.

"What can we do for her now?" Saru looked up softly. "I assume long term won't be ideal?" Certainly not on the front line; she was other words useless and a vulnerability.

"Her health will deteriorate, no matter how many machines we hook her up to but that has nothing to do with us. She'd be handed over to Sarek at Vulcan; it's his choice if he wants to try and revive her with other methods or…"

There was little to imagine on what he meant.

"For now, you keep her alive as possible. Leaving her alone wouldn't be ideal. But with her being this vulnerable; we can't allow people to know she's like this If they try again. We have to announce her death publicly." It was the only logical thing that came up. If she wasn't going to get better… what choice did they really have?

"I'll do it. Move her down to a quiet deck of the ship for the privacy."

Culber nodded. "I'll switch her onto a mobile unit and get her down as soon as possible."

With a heavy heart of mixed emotions, Saru hurried from sick bay towards the bridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe i know i'm posting fast but I'm eager to get this story going. I have been inspired by another fic
> 
> hopes you enjoy and please drop a comment!!


	5. Lorca

The word of an attack on Burnham had been flurrying around the ship which was expected from the scene made but Lorca was furious at the turn of the events. This should not have happened… not on his ship, not on his watch and certainly not to someone so important. He had a plan worked out to the finest detail, he knew Burnham… not just this one but the other Burnham to manipulate her into his plan. He knew how to work her… but how could get a vegetable to follow plan?

Lorca found his way back into his ready-room, not hesitating for one of his fortune cookies and cracking it open. He needed a new plan.

Burnham was lost cause unless Culber could pull some magic. He’d put on pressure of course, but he knew Culber wouldn’t budge, Dr Pollard might. Then there was Sarek… He’d no doubt get his claim back on her as her guardian; she’d be out of his control as soon as that happen. There was uncertainty on what Sarek would do; To use Vulcan technology to revive her or a mercy death could be granted; there’s be no logic in keeping her alive in her current state if there was no chance.

“Sir, we’ve identified three different assailants that could be responsible.” Saru’s voice called through. “I’ve located them and about to send a team to put them in the brig for questioning.”

“Go ahead.” He called back. “Get me answers.”

Starfleet and Admiral Cornwell was going to be on his ass for this. A death on his watch wasn’t what he needed this far from the front lines and he wasn’t going to hear the end of it. Lorca could imagine the criticism. But what was done was done. The good news, if he could even call it that, the spore drive was well on It’s way to being fixed so the admirals wouldn’t throw quite the hissy fit; but it did explain why Burnham was attacked so easily.

An isolation tactic. Perhaps Cadet Tilly hadn’t meant to come back so soon. But Burnham was to be separated from the crew nonetheless; a suspect under investigation, security procedure would be contained to quarters. If Stamets had figured it out so soon that Burnham was innocent then it lead him to believe that they knew she was going to be cleared; why it was rushed into the same night and brutally done.

He eyed the clock, taking a slow deep breath. The Spore drive would still work. That wasn’t a total loss. He could still get home. But Burnham had been his key to secure his way to the emperor’s heart. How could he get that close without her? Problem for another day. He could figure it out.

After a moment, Lorca straightened up though watched as his table dinged with the Starfleet command. His shoulders slumped for a second but composed himself to answer. Admiral Cornwell and Ambassador Sarek’s hologram appeared a few feet from him.

“Captain Lorca.” Sarek answered in a plain tone.

“Ambassador, Admiral.” He greeted back. “I’m sure you’re here to get an update on Burnham?”

“Burnham, yes. We’re gonna have one of _many_ conversations we’re due to have with her as a topic, Lorca.” Cornwell started. “What’s her status?”

Lorca exhaled deeply. “Due to her injuries, she’s on persistent life support to keep her heart beating and her body oxygenated but all other functions are’t…” He paused, leaving it hang since they surely knew what he meant. “Doctor Culber has informed me there’s little chance of waking her up. Starfleet’s regulations prevent him from doing much more. “

Sarek’s face was impassive which made it hard to gage what the Vulcan thought on his ward’s current state.

“We’re on the verge of arresting the attackers, First Offence Saru is in charge of that. Michael fought well; enough to leave DNA evidence in the debris so we’ll be charging them with her murder.”

“It’s quick to jump to _that_ conclusion, Captain Lorca. You just said she’s on life support” Cornwell’s head tilted with a frown.

“He is not wrong, Admiral. By all accounts, Michael is _clinically_ dead. Her _body_ is only being kept alive.” Serak spoke. “It was an unprovoked attack, was it not?”

Lorca shrugged. “Not quite to _other_ opinions. A few hours before the Spore drive was heavily damaged, footage showed the culprit to be Burnham but we’ve recently debunked that due to Burnham’s lack of knowledge of the drive. It was designed to isolate her.”

“I see plentiful of logic behind the tactics used but I’d be most interested to see to the evidence used to frame Michael.”

Cornwall looked to Sarek for a moment before turning her gaze back to him. “Her death isn’t going to look good. Captain. She was charged with a life sentence, letting her out and roam this ship, many of my officers found this as her escaping justice. She shouldn’t have stayed on discovery.”

“I’m sure they’d find justice in her death _now_ , Admiral.” He couldn’t to help the snark in his voice even to her as his superior

“She was given a life sentence, not an _execution_.” Her tone an edge of warning but he didn’t fall for that, he knew her well enough now.

“Either way she’s not a problem for Starfleet anymore. I’m not happy with it at all. I don’t want another death on my hands but I do and it gives me more reason to win this war.”

Admiral Cornwell eyed him for a further second. “We’re on our way. You’ll hand over Burnham and her attackers and you’ll send your reports on the whole incidents directly to Star Base 46. You’ll also send off your schematics of your spore drive for our teams to replicate it; it’s imperative that we get that technology onto all vessels as possible.”

“But we only have _one_ tardigrade.”

“We are aware.” She answered. “Get it done. 5 hours.”

The holograms flickered off, leaving him alone again.

Damn it. His hands clenched, coming to grip the edge of his table. The urge to punch something was strong… That was not a lot of time for his plan. There was hardly anything he could do to stall their arrival unless they moved; but they had no reason to leave their position. No enemy vessels to evade or new assignments and with a spore drive inactive, then getting away from enemy vessels were much harder.

“Captain, just informing you all three are in the brig and waiting.” Saru’s voice called through,

“Acknowledged.”

He airily reached for another cookie, feeling the second satisfaction of it cracking though he turned his gaze to the door. It was also no doubt time to announce the unfortunate events.

Lorca headed over and the doors sprung open to the bridge crew, minus Saru; his gaze flickering around to each and every one of them before he slowly seated himself down in his chairs, staring ahead to the dark depths of space in front of him.

“Bryce, open a ship wide channel.” He called.

“Yes, sir.”

A soft ding indicated he was ready though he took a moment to figure out what he wanted to say.

“By now, I’m sure you’ve all heard about the attack on Cadet Tilly’s quarters to Michael Burnham. I’m sorry to say that Burnham died of her injuries a short few hours ago.” He started, feeling the immediate stares from his bridge crew, particularly Detmar’s. He knew she had worked with Burnham on their previous ship “This is _not_ a cause for celebration nor a call for justice. This was an unprovoked attack and it won’t go unpunished.  Burnham didn’t deserve the fate she did. She was given a life sentence by Starfleet, not an execution.” Using Cornwell’s wording for the impact.  

“Everyone has a role in this war. One person can make a difference with a profound action, to help or to hinder. She started this War, but she could have helped us end it with us. Her death may have lead us down a darker path so we must unify our ship and to get past personal feeling to do what we must to survive. Together.” He finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, not the longest chapter but things are gonna pick up real soon!   
> Please stick with and drop a comment on what you think so far!!


	6. Appearance of an Angel

Tilly was sat beside the mobile bio-bed in the quiet and brightly lit lab, her own seat which was surprisingly more comfortable than the one she had sat in in Sickbay. She didn't want to leave Michael, not now. It all had felt a lot to process… her head still felt drowsy though she knew that was simply part of getting stunned and getting knocked clear and the effects were still lingering, despite the medical doing their part but she was glad the headache was gone now. Culber had been a saint in clearing her from duty today, mostly to her insistence to be here for Michael.

Rationally, Tilly knew Michael wouldn't wake up and wonder what was going on yet she didn't want to leave her side. Not after what happened and certainly wanted to make sure no one else hurt her should they find their way down here.

"You know, Engineering could do with your insights for the drive." Culber spoke again softly, adjusting the scanners monitoring her and the mediational flow.

Tilly shook her head. "No, I don't want her to get lonely down here. They can live without me for a few more hours."

Culber didn't answer her and she was glad he didn't, the silence feeling much more pleasant that was only trained by the sounds of the machinery keeping Michael's body going.

All the machinery around her was mobile and mostly tucked under the bed to be out of the immediate way and Culber was only about to keep checking her, making sure nothing unseen caused Michael's machines to stop or her vital organs.

Tilly reached for her hand again, which felt much cooler to touch as she wrapped her hands hands around it, rubbing her thumb in soft circles, her eyes lingering on Michael's face… the woman's expression in her limbo state was relaxed, almost looking like she was asleep except for the pale sheen and the tubes.

Tilly had watched as they worked on stabilising her, before they put the screen up… most of the injuries on a skin level were healed; wouldn't even scar but her arm… that was a whole new loss on the ever-slim chance of waking. She didn't know much past the fact that her lung was also damaged, which to why she was connected to so many other machines to take over that function; organs were delicate things and especially ones what were fragile and vital. It would have been better to keep stable if her heart was beating independently.

She still couldn't quite believe one of her team mates did this. Attacked her in cold blood and left her… and for what? Revenge? That wasn't what Starfleet stood for. She had already been locked up for life, she was only here by accident. Surely that was enough.

"Can she… can she listen to what we're saying to her?" Tilly piped up after a moment. Sitting in silence like a kicked puppy must be boring… if Michael could hear what she was saying, trying to stimulate her mind… maybe there was a chance.

Tilly's head turned to face Culber, watching as he briefly paused.

"Her hearing isn't the issue, Tilly. Her hearing functions are coming out normal. She can hear everything. But…listening and retaining that information is another thing." Culber pointed out in honestly. "I can't be sure. Each comatose state is as singular as the person. But I don't see why you shouldn't… and I'm sure she'd appraise it nonetheless" He gave her a soft smile.

Tilly nodded, leaning forwards onto her elbows to the edge of the bed. She hadn't been too sure…she had read a lot in the few hours here on coma patients in the 20th century… while things had advanced, the human brain was no doubt as unpredictable as it ever was.

"Ambassador Sarek will be here in 20 minutes with a Vulcan cruiser to pick her up."

Tilly's brows furrowed softly. So much time had passed…yet didn't feel like a moment had really gone by. Perhaps it was a hint to say her good byes… She wasn't a fool to think Michael was staying in this state.

"I'll also need to prepare to move her, Cadet, if you could just step outside."

A welt of confusion passed over her face, looking to him sharply. "I thought she was already mobile to move… that's how we got her here of all places." There wasn't a lot of reasoning to why he'd need to prep her again when they could energise her to the Vulcan ship.

"No, we need to move her into something more…suitable. The Captain claimed to the crew of her death and by natural assumption its physical death. No one knows but the medical crew her body's on life support." He started, though all attention went to the door as a Dr Pollard came in with a dark pod on a gurney and parked it beside Burnham's bed.

The design was slim, sleek even and was fitted with compact engines, designed for fast travel for deep space, ship-to-planet. On its front was Starfleet's insignia on the smooth surface.

"That's a casket!" Tilly pointed out. "You're locking her in a casket!"

"We need to maintain the image, Cadet. Please." He gestured to the door though she caved to the hard look he had and headed over to the door, looking behind her to see Culber put his pad down and pulled other machinery towards the bio-bed before the door closed after her.

* * *

Culber sighed deeply. Though he wasn't against Tilly staying in moral support for Michael, he still had to comply to the rules and regulations and the fact he was still bound by patient confidentiality and that still applied to her current status.

Together with Pollard, he helped shift Michael into the pod before he started to put her onto a small and compact ECMO that he rested on her stomach as Dr Pollard inserted the large needle into the inside of Michael's thigh for her largest artery as he inserted one through her shoulder to her other top artery. A simple device would oxygenate her blood; to take over the function of breathing and her heart beat; allowing those organs rest whilst keeping her going.

He had wanted her on that before though she hadn't been stable enough when her blood pressure had been so low with the loss. The transfusions had worked and her blood pressure was back to allow this to work.

He watched as the red seeped quickly along the inside of the tube, and into the machine before it flowed out to pump it back into her system.

"All systems seem to be working. " Culber noted, watching as her chest stilled though her vital signs continued as expected. "This only had about 9 hours of power before it needs to be switched. But I assume that the Vulcan ship has power cells if need be and a medic on hand." It would seem illogical that Sarek wouldn't bring a medic to take over the responsibilities and the fact that he would  _have_  to in a transfer.

"I've compiled her medical report into one, easy enough for anyone to know what they're working with." Dr Pollard spoke, placing the glass tablet by Burnham's feet. "We'll have to wheel her with the lid closed to the hanger. I suspect Lorca wants to make a point."

Disdain was easy to hear in her tone as she spoke though he knew the other reason was the fact that energising a patient in this state was too dangerous. It didn't surprise him either. Lorca was pissed and they both weren't caving to the pressures he was trying to get them to do more to Burnham; to try and wake her up. Partly why she was moved; to get the distance they needed from Lorca as well.

Finishing up, Culber ran his last few checks and nodded to Dr Pollard to leave; her job was done and Burnham was ready.

"You can come in Tilly." He called back, placing a blanket over Burnham's body to keep her temperature up. Within a moment Tilly was by his side, staring down into the casket with a frown.

"You can say your goodbyes, I'll be taking her to the hanger in a—"

The ship gave a sudden jolt that he almost lost his balance, catching himself quickly on the edge of the pod side though the air suddenly rattled and hummed as if a current was applied and a pressure seemed to descend that made his ears pop.

Red light seemed to suddenly spring up, too bright so he flung his hands to cover his face.

"What's happening?!" Tilly called out but her voice was strangely muted.

The ship lights but the red light seemed to flicker and he could feel the ship had come to a stop. But why?

His hands grasped at the pod and shut it swiftly. If something was to happen, this was the only thing protecting her now.

"Fuck!" Tilly was looking past him, pointing but he barely had time to see a winged figure pop into existence; it's arms raised towards them and then something bright shooting from it's hand…. everything turned black

* * *

The Red Angel fired a second shoot just after the first to the female; a simple stun to give her the time she needed to collect Burnham and go. But at perfect timing too; she was ready to go and sealed in a casket pod, it'd offer her all the protection she'd need to go through the wormhole without further injury. She didn't feel bad at this, maybe at stunning the two people looking after her but this was necessary; the future had taken a turn for the worse and there was nothing they could do… but she could. She just needed to get Michael away… keep her safe… bring her fully back.

Fortunately for her, she knew she had all the time in the world and the few ties that could give her what she'd need to bring her back. The world wasn't done with her yet.

Moving quickly, the Angel grasped at the pod and allowed the pull of her anchor to take her, dragging herself from the present and back into the future in a second….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe yay! finally I've been eager to get to this part.. move onto more than just burnham in bed and everyone upset; feels like things are to move on to a bigger story line now the Red Angel is in play
> 
> please drop your likes and comments, i'd love to hear how you think this story should go or what you like (or dislike)


	7. Wake up

Darkness was heavy…peaceful, like drifting under a dark and warm ocean. Though through the darkness, awareness began to seep in…feeling like she was rising, the dark turning lighter… the weight pinning her down seemed to lighten.

A hum of sound seemed to start up, like different pitches of grunts and odd dull beeps…none of it made sense though it got louder… pressing on her ear drums but none of it seemed to make logical sense.

Slowly through she could feel more than the weights, soft tingly sensation seemed to awaken her senses under her skin… heat that seemed to blow across her but a coldness also seemed to grip her right shoulder like a vice. Her fingers twitched, the movement soft and subtle but it spread a new sensation through her connecting her more to her body

“She’s waking up again” the sounds seemed to hush though she felt a pressing light against her lids that made her want to shy away. Her head tilted away though something warm touched her face.

Michael groaned out softly, trying to move her head away though the warmth felt hard and oddly shaped before it moved, tilting her head back before light shot into her eye as it pulled up one of her eyelids.

“Hmmm!” She didn’t like that… too bright.

“Pupil response it looking good, still not clear signs of formed speech.” The voice carried on but the warmth of the woman’s hand was gone, “However, she’s taken to the augments quickly.”

Michael’s head tilted, pulling her hands towards her face… but something felt _wrong_ … one hand touched her face… Through the haze, she knew that there should be two…she felt like her arm was still there but… she couldn’t _feel_ it.

It took a moment to try and open her eyes, the brightness in the room felt like she staring into a lamp… the shapes around her blurred and hazy yet they were sharpening up, like an adjustment on a telescope as things were steadily brought into focus…

It was obviously a medical room, the walls a dull white with screens monitoring health and heart along the left side and cupboards that were fully stocked. A table was in the corner, looking to hold a collection of synthetic parts. Movement in her vision turned her focus to see a black woman, cladded in white medical uniform with her hair braided back out the way with a small light in hand as she seemed to hover.

The woman smiled softly as she saw her. “Hello, Michael. It’s good to see you awake. I know you’re confused. I’m Dr Evans” She started. “You’re currently adjusting to augments we’re installing since you’ve been here for the last three weeks. Your memory is limited since you’re unable to retain new information since after your accident and you’ll find speech much more difficult; you have a form of aphasia but you’re due to have another two instalments to help with both of those.”

Michael blinked, a frown on her face but she spared a look around. She wanted to talk… it was on the tip of her tongue to ask a flurry of questions… what was wrong with her? What had been done to her…. Who even brought her here…wherever she was? Yet he found she didn’t know how to start… her frown deepened and her pulse quickened.  She looked down before her stomach tightened and churned as she realised what was wrong…

Her arm… her arm was gone.

“MMm…” She pushed herself up, though Dr Evans was quick to gently touch her shoulder to stop her going further

“Best not to sit up, you’re still recovering and moving will rupture the healing process.”

“hhm…Ma..” Michael grunted out, her other hand shooting to her shoulder. A few shots of pain made her wince but she could feel the hardness under the skin… that they had done something. “Waz…” She slurred out, panic filtering next…

“We’ve reconstructed your shoulder, clavicle and scapula for a new prosthetic. You lost your arm in the accident. Damage to your lung, we were able to add an augment there too to help you take in more oxygen to counter the loss” Dr Evans spoke, still remaining calm. “We’ve also had this wake-up call every morning since we revived you so please take a breath, sit back.”

Confusion still lingered in her veins yet she couldn’t help but follow some of what she was saying, sitting back though her hand continued to press along her shoulder, feeling the flairs as her flesh pressed more against the metallic ne structures underneath.

There was logical sense…of course.

Her eyes fluttered shut, taking a soft breath in….and out. Her head still felt very hazy…. Medication perhaps…

“Hh...” Michael started again though a welt of frustration coiled in her stomach, her mouth not quite forming the words she needed.

“I know you have questions but you’ll be here for a while longer; you’re much more lucid than yesterday so we can start assessing you cognitively.”

Michael nodded softly. She understood what she was saying… the doctor couldn’t answer the questions she couldn’t ask. But… she was getting help. Help from an accident.

An accident feel quite right… no it hadn’t been an accident. A frown lingered on her face, trying to claw back through the haze… the darkness that had had her for some time….

She hadn’t been alone… who had been with her… Michel strained her memory back…

She had been on a ship. _First_ Prison… Lorca had made her stay to help. The war…Klingons. Then... then there was the drive… powered by _something_ … mushrooms? Yes. Stamets had the spores to _fly_ the ship.

Bits and pieces started to fit more together as she lay there… yet despite all that, how did she end up here from discovery? Her eyes ran around the room, taking in the machinery though concentrating on the text was much harder to read than she expected… she was looking for a number… what numbers…

“Tttt..” She hissed out, catching the woman’s attention again. “Ti..mmme..” her words came out slow but it sounded like it fit together for what she wanted.

Evans frowned, confusion passing over her face before she looked around. “You want the time?” She asked.

Michael nodded.

“It’s 16:09. The date is January 27th _2236_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is very short but I did want to make it clear that there are consequences to trauma and I did try and make it longer but trying to jump to a later point felt very rushed and didn't work well for me so this short chapter is the next best thing for now. I might re-write but so far i'm happy to have it. Micheal might be a little ooc but that's because she's on medication and having memory troubles for now so she's not able to focus on too much right now than herself. 
> 
> That said, I'm open to your ideas and suggestions and I'd love to hear your thoughts :)


	8. Cutting the losses

“As I already _told_ you, sir. After the ship shook, the room turned red and… woke up on the floor.” Culber spoke, lying back as once again Dr Pollard ran a test over her colleague. Standing around him and Tilly as they were checked over was Sarek, Lorca, Cornwell and Saru.

“And you saw _nothing_?” Lorca questioned sternly his arms folded over his chest. He almost couldn’t believe this had happened. On top of everything else that happened…. This happened. Michael getting kidnapped whilst in the company of two Starfleet officers. Disappointment was an understatement and their ship’s power was still down.

“It is worrying that this has occurred in such short time since Michael’s death. The incidents had accelerated rapidly.” Sarek spoke, he even looked mildly agitated though Lorca could only assume that as his hands were folded.

“We’ve noticed.” Lorca replied bitterly. “It seemed to be all about Michael and I don’t like it. Why would someone take her when she’s like that?”

“Maybe to revive her?”

“No one outside the ship but Cornwell and Sarek knew about her.” Saru pointed out. “It seems all very elaborate way to kill _and_ kidnap someone, in that order, might I add.”

“You think someone planned the whole thing out?” Cornwell questioned. “Who has the time for it?” There was a hint of sarcasm in her voice as she shook her head. “We’re assuming the same person who set her up is the one who took her, yes?”

“The people we arrested _are_ the ones that attacked her. We can be sure of that.” Saru answered

“Then who set her up to start with?” Cornwell looked to Lorca but all he could do is shrug.

“Still in the grey areas. None of the suspect went near the Spore drive at the time of the destruction.”

“I find this information _very_ unsettling.” Sarek continued with a frown. “The perpetrator got past all officers, crew and security footage to frame Michael and another to kidnap her from the same ship within a day of each other.”

“Of course it sounds bad when you say it like that.” Lorca’s eyes flickered to Saru… “Mr Saru, why don’t you continue to the bridge, put the whole ship through diagnostics while the repairs are still going. We’ve surely missed something.”

“Yes, Sir.” Saru nodded softly before heading away though Lorca turned his attention back to Cornwell and Sarek.

“I will have to inform the other admirals of this new situation, Burnham’s already been marked deceased on star fleet records. People aren’t going to be happy with this ontop.”

Lorca snorted a little though he could feel the sharp gaze from the Admiral though it brought back the memory of their talk before their arrival. People were going to be happy; one less prisoner to worry about; justice served in the most unjust way. Karma, maybe. He couldn’t be sure but the small people would definitely see the whole thing as a happy-accident. _Shallow_ people.

 “So we’re just assuming she’s gone forever?”

“Given our lack of knowledge on the event,” Sarek said, “We have to assume who took her, their intentions are not for the best. Her part in the War no doubt. She was likely killed once disconnected from her life support. There is little strategic reason to keep her alive at this point. All evidence shows she was not likely able to wake up. On Vulcan, mercy deaths are carried out on those with no other alternatives and that do not wish to live much longer.”

“Was that your plan for her?” Lorca’s gaze were set on the Vulcan as he said this though he stood in the Vulcan’s firm gaze as he fell silent for a long moment.

“Not the first choice. I would have tried my best to revive Michael, the way I did before, but with no body I can do nothing.”

Memory of Sarek calling up about their connection did spring to mind… perhaps that was what he meant. Lorca couldn’t be sure but that seemed like. But he didn’t like the idea of not having her body. A body held certainty that they were alive or dead.

“Either way, we’re looking for a body.” Cornwell finished. “We can’t afford the resourced to look for her. That said, once the ship’s drives are online again, we need to carry on fighting our War against the Klingons.”

“Wait, we’re cutting her loose?” Tilly spoke up, drawing their attention from each back to the fact they weren’t alone and Culber and Tilly were still ever present. Culber however said nothing and acted indifferent to the fact.

“Cadet, why don’t you go to your quarters and rest up some more?” Lorca have her a hard look, squashing any rise of debate before she got off her bio-bed and left with a flush to her cheeks.

“I will need to leave Discovery for Vulcan soon.” Sarek announced though he also took his leave with a brisk pace.

Cornwell looked to Culber, approaching his bio-bed. “Are you certain Michael’s brain damage has left her in a permanent state? If there’s a chance, no matter how small… that could be the difference of her death or kidnapping.”

“There’s no way to predict how someone’s brain responses when in a comatose state. Her brain was starved of oxygen when her heart stopped. Unless there’s some sort of miracle or high-technological advances in augmentation or medicine, I cannot see any reason why she could be awaking.” Culber explained though he slid his feet to the floor and rose to his feet, pulling out the crinchles in his white shirt. “The only facility I read about that could have offered any hope of augments for her brain was destroyed 20 years ago when hit with a pulsar. No survivors”

“Only that _one_?” He knew it was a long shot to think… to hope….

“It’s not a Starfleet base so they could bypass medical laws for the patient’s needs. Mostly extreme cases. And very expensive.”

“How do you know about it?” Culber seemed the less likely person to know about a legally questionable facility that went with and against medical sciences

“Airiam’s augmentation prototypes were developed there.” Culber shrugged. “Now, if you’d forgive me, I need to get back to work.”

Cornwell waved him out though she looked to him. “I suppose that solves my worry. How is the crew taking it?”

Lorca shrugged. “They didn’t know her to care.”

“Not talking about Burnham. Three members of this crew killed a woman and shot another. In a war, that’s a damper on moral.” Her eyebrow arched sternly at him but he wasn’t abashed by his misunderstanding. Of course he knew they wouldn’t care for her… he supposed there was a point.

“I’ll see about answering that once our ship is back in business.”

“Good. Once Saru is done, I’ll take the suspects back to Star base 46.”

“Of course, Admiral.” Lorca agreed. “Will I get replacements?”

“I’ll look into it.” She spoke and walked away, leaving Lorca in sickbay.

 

* * *

 

Lorca found his way back to Engineering though he was glad to see it looked to be in much better condition than he last remembered. Stamets was working on a hologram projection, a few technicians were fixing in a new panel of glass into the cube and wires looked to be being patched up.

“Commander Stamets, how’s the spore drive working?”

“Hardware’s near done. Software will take a few days to integrate and calibrate” He spoke, his tone void of emotions

“And to jump?”

Stamets paused a little. “I’m not sure; I need to run simulations on the navigation and with the tardigrade to make sure we don’t end up the opposite way than we planned.”

“Then get it done; Admiral wants us to get going with our missions as soon as possible. Corvan ii is a mark I want to surpass.”

“It’s not my fault someone played whack-a-mole with a bat’leth in here, sir. Bad science leads to stupid deaths and with a tardigrade in the mix, I do not want a repeat of The Glenn.”

Stamets had made his point but it did little to cheer him up. Instead he gave him a seething look. Inform me when you’re done. I don’t want any _more_ deaths to be in vain.”

A ting of pink crossed Stamets’s face before he turned back to his work to continue. “How’s Hugh?”

“He’s back working.”

“Burnham?”

“Still dead. Not of your concern anymore.” Lorca knew he was being blunt but facts were facts… despite his desire for Burnham, her destiny must not have been with discovery… with _him_.

“Tilly?”

“She’s also fine.” He kept his tone stern, not allowing for further questions. Stamets asking was oddly “touching” for the man who wanted nothing more to leave the ship and abandon the war for the sake of his mushrooms and research.

Lorca turned away from Paul before striding over to the cube as the glass was checked over by the technicians, staring into it.

This had to get going again… he still had to get home. Maybe Discovery could still hold _some_ use at the end of the day….


	9. Mom?

Michael was sat at the edge of her bed, starting into the mirror that she had been given… 6 weeks… she had been here 6 weeks. At least, that’s what the doctors said; she barely remembered the first five. Her memory had almost been restored though she didn’t know what voodoo augments they had put in though it certainly showed now.

Down the right side of her skull, her hair had been shaved to make room for a small metallic plate drive that had been screwed into hold the inside augment and had a few controls on the side to access it’s tech, set just above her and  curved behind her ear. Two more implants were there in her skull but they weren’t necessary to need an external plate as the current.

Her shoulder’s reconstruction was more than skin deep; the remaining bones of her shoulder such as the clavicle was removed and replaced with a metallic one to help support the heavy augmented joint of hers. They had touched in on the remaining nerves to work with the prosthetic to allow her to ‘feel’ the limb to touch and hold things. However she hadn’t worn the limb for longer than a few hours, it had been heavy and hard to adjust to.

Her lung also has an augment but to _power_ the limb and the other augments, she had a miniaturised Dilithium core. A huge reserve of power that would last for years, maybe even a decade

It was exhausting though, mentally draining to go through the same exercises and physical therapy but apparently, she was allowed to go; her treatments had been paid for but by who, Michael had no idea. If she was honest, she had no idea who she ended up 20 years in the _past_ … to a facility that seemed to do so advanced technology; she certainly would have known about it in Star fleet…

A soft sigh escaped her, her fingers tracing over the metallic curve and did up the zip of her suit. Something that had been left for her when she had been delivered. They had kept her casket and she honestly didn’t know what to do with it; they didn’t need it so they left it in her room to take with her. Why, she had no idea. But she was stuck with it. So far, she kept her new arm in it, medication and the PADD with her medical file, the manuals on her prosthetics for self-care with a few other of her belongings since her stay. Though she had wondered where she was to go. At this time, she knew she would be picked up; who had taken her here and paid for it… they wouldn’t leave her here.

After a moment, Michael pushed herself up onto her feet, swaying as her body adjusted to the abrupt change of weight but she walked towards the window, though she still loved the spectacular view. A thing she found that, with her memories issues as her augments were integrating, she enjoyed _re-experiencing_ a view of this.

Deep space lit up by a binary star system; a bigger blueish star and a red and stunning. The station was huge and by the edge of federation space yet it felt… somewhat familiar… It twisted a knot within her stomach of… knowing another binary star system would trigger a war…. A war that she had started… her loss of Captain at those stars. But Georgiou be alive _now_ in this time… she had 20 years before her death. She had no idea… could there even be a _chance_ to save her, like how _she_ was saved?

Michael didn’t know though she could only watch the lights and the distance between them and this station. Pushing away the nostalgia, Michel’s eyes flickered as a new light seemed to approach though it looked…different. Faster. Brighter.

 _‘Proximity alert. Scanning. Pulsar detected’_ the computerised voice range out. Alarms started. _‘5 minutes until Impact.”_

Her eyes widened in surprise. Her heart picking up in her chest. Not good…. Very very not good. By all Logical reasons, the facility should have known about it hours ago to start evacuations… Why wasn’t she picked up! Michael couldn’t find the logic…

Michael moved away from the window to the door, opening it but was immediately met with an onslaught of panicked patients and the staff trying to lead them to designated evacuation ports. Too many people. She’d get lost…

Michael slammed the door shut… stepping back, her hand coming to her metallic shoulder, scratching at the skin that met the metal that always seemed to itch. How was she going to get out of this….

Her eyes flickered around. Escape wasn’t an option… She clenched her hand. No.

It took a moment to realise but the room shook…. vibrating even. A low red light suddenly looked to be filling the room. The air pressure  seemed to change, a low rumble like static air, making her ears pop but she could see where the light was coming from, back away from the corner of the room, her hand coming to cover her eyes as the brightness was blinding but the ripple in the air made her shiver.

Then it stopped, the brightness lingering. She lowered her hand but her eyes widened as she saw the bright figure in front of her. A mechanical suit that red light seemed to pour out of… huge metallic structures she could easily mistake as wings stretched out the back of it. It was female, given the shape and the more pronounced chest piece.

The female pointed to the casket, a hint of urgency but Michael didn’t hesitate. By all logic; she was gonna die here quickly or she had a chance with the mysterious angel. Angel’s weren’t bad omens. Why not take a chance? She rushed over to the casket and opened it up, slipping in and onto all the things she had packed but there was just enough room to let it close…. Then she was thrown into immediate black… then she felt everything shake… then moving around. The metal top seemed to shake and vibrate as she pressed her hand against it’s surface, almost rippling under her finger.

It was odd… yet she felt strangely calm on this fact… was it kidnapping if she agreed to come? Sure she had the choice to stay and die… but why would someone come back for her… let alone in this manner. Who was it? Why her? What reason was she so special to be saved but not everyone else.

 The rattling and shaking continued for a few moments longer then… it stopped… the weird sensation of lowering but she couldn’t open it from the inside… the casket wasn’t designed for the occupants to be _alive_ … She had to wait for what saviour had rescued her.

Michael’s breath was baited as she listened out… trying to hear anything. But nothing… Forcing her to wait with a welt of nervousness started to grow within her stomach. She rapped on the inside as nothing happened for a long moment.

“H-Hello!” She called, as futile as it was…sound couldn’t penetrate the metal. The suddenly, there was a tug, Michael just managed to throw her hand up when white light shot in, cool air too, squeezing her eyes shut from the brightness, it took a moment for her to risk peeking through, though it took a second for her eyes to adjust

But reality seemed to pause as she saw the figure… out of her suit and standing above her with a concerned expression….. a face.. so familiar, age looked like to have barely touched her yet… everything was still how she remembered it… it twisted her stomach. It was a lie… this wasn’t her…

“Nope.” Michael shook her head in disbelief. This couldn’t be here… she died…. She died. Her mother died… she wasn't here. This was just a trick of her messed up brain…

“Michael…”

Even her voice sounded the same but Michael pushed herself up, shaking her head still. “Nope.” It wasn't her.

“I’m…” The woman with her mother’s face paused, watching her with worried and careful eyes. “I’m sorry. Michael.”

“You dead!” She had to be. Klingon’s killed her… she remembered that… hearing it.

Her mother stepped back, her hands out. “No, baby girl, I’m not. I escaped all that time ago--"

“No, you dead.” Her _full_ sentences were tossed out the window for now…not yet perfect but she couldn’t concentrate “You Lying!” She could feel the welt in her throat as she looked to the woman.

“Michael, listen to me. I survived but I escaped using technology. A time suit. I jumped away but I got stuck.” She started, “I got you out of Discovery… I put you to a medical facility to revive you at the end of the facility’s timeline so no one knew you were ever there. “

Michael’s breath was fast and she could feel it in her chest… her heart racing. Pain seemed to erupt in her head… but this didn’t make sense… was she dead too? Her eyes burned, feeling hot tears spring up in them. “You _died_ …”

Her mother didn’t say anything but she knelt down. “I’m so sorry…”

Michael moved back. This was a lie…She should be dead. They both should be dead…. Her mother moved further but Michael couldn’t move back further, pulling her only arm away as she reached forwards.

“No.”

Her hand paused but dropped slowly to her knee. Michael flinched but she didn’t remove it…

Her mother’s gaze was soft this time, passive and she stayed as she was, waiting but Michael couldn’t move, even as she could feel the edge of the casket dig into her spine or the awkward pressure of sitting on her prosthetic limb.

There was logic… it gave plenty of reasonable logic to explain who and why now… the extent and motivation she had gone to to fix her up… Michael blinked, her vision hazy with water that immediately spilt past and down her cheeks, her nose running….

“Michael.”

Michael bit down onto her lip but stayed put as the woman moved forwards again, her hand touching onto her wrist… traveling up to her arm… then shoulder, lightly squeezing with some expression of comfort but this made it real.. her mother was here… _alive_..

Michael moved suddenly, unable to help herself from flinging herself forwards into her mother’s surprised arm… burying her face into her shoulder, tears flowing freely and soaking into her mother’s jump suit but she wrapped her arm around her… this was her… she seven smelt the same…

“Mom..” her voice broke over those words but her mother’s arms slid around her this time, rubbing her back which felt good…

“It’s me, baby girl..”


	10. Camp

It took a while to calm down. But they both didn’t seem to mind. Holding onto her made every second more real. Her mother didn’t stop rubbing her back though it was the numbness that made Michael shift with a groan. Almost immediately her mother moved back though Michael kept her grip, moving with her and almost fell out the edge of the casket.

For a second, this gave her a real look around to see where they were.

It looked like a hut of sorts; wooden support beams and slanted slats that held the elements at bay. It had been extended recently from the newer wooden extension. A fire was lit and burning in the otherwise a cleaned stone surface. Around the fire was rugs of different coloured material, offering comfort from the stone as if a carpet. The practical necessity over shone the mismatch of colours as drabs of material also hung over the walls, no doubt as more protection over the slatted walls and curtains. This looked to have been maintained and built on more as time had passed…

What did stick out he most was the scattering of metal; shaped and cut precisely, tools too also sat around too next to a corner table where something looked to be being partly built but it was also the standing suit close by that caught her attention, that and two small cameras flying about.

“W…Where are we?” Michael asked after a moment, loosening her grip on her mother’s arm, letting herself being helped it onto her feet as she continued to look around.

“Class M planet. It’s…been my home since I ended up here.” Her mother started though she lead the way to the table, Michael followed and sat at the opposite seat, not breaking her stare; some part of her still didn't want her to believe yet… she was here. “I guess you want more answers?”

Michael nodded. There was a lot she didn’t know… the gaps what felt a little too confusing for her current state of mind to logically piece together.

“You deserve them too. I suppose. What happened to you… had never supposed to happen. I don’t know how it did, or what change the course of your timeline, but it was purposeful. I’m so sorry I didn’t get there in time.” Her mother let out a deep sigh. “I know you’re aware that the base I dropped you off on was in the past, you’ve been recovering there but I know you’re still adjusting to the implants.”

“I’m…” Michael started, trying to find the right words, “I’m trying. It’s…hard to speak like..i used to. Words are…distant.”

Her mother nodded. “I understand that. I’m here to help for as long as you need it.”

“You…aren’t putting me back?”

“You will go back, Michael. But not yet. We’re not…living in that time at the moment. Your father and I, before the attack were working on a project. Time travel with Section 31. But they didn’t cover their tracks with a component we needed.  When they did attack, I used the suit but I got stranded here. 950 years into this universe’s future.”

A frown deepened on her face as her words processed through her brain, letting her words repeat in her skull yet… it did make sense; how she had ended up in that base in the wrong time… and it explained why her mother’s body hadn’t been found… yet… Michael knew she was leaving a lot of details out…

“So, while we’re here in the future, _we_ have all the time in the world. When you’re ready, I’ll need to return you to the time stream on Discovery.”

“No.” Her body stiffened up at the thought of returning to the place that had hurt her. Memory of the assault was still very vague at this point but she remembered the feelings… the pain… Sooner or later, those memories would resurface

Her mother said nothing to argue but smiled calmly before changing the subject. “Now, I do want to have a look at some of the implants. To help.”

“There’s a book about them.” Michael didn’t indicate where but it was obvious… but it made her wonder… why was her mother into engineering when she wasn’t an engineer? She was an _astrophysics_.

Her mother gave her a soft look she knew all too well. Nodding softly, she watched as she moved around to sit beside her on the log bench. Watching as she opened her suit and pushed down the shoulder side to expose her prosthetic socket.

“Does it hurt still?” Her hands came to press lightly around the skin next to the joint but Michael shook her head.

“Itches. Not hurts.”

“Hm..” Her mother pushed more fabric down, leaning back to view her shoulder blade, or at least, the equivalent to aid in the new movements of her unattached arm. “You need to put it on.”

“No.”

“Michael…” A note of aspirating lingered in her voice but Michael shook her head, putting her mother’s hands way and pulled up her suit back up but left the zip open.

“No…” She stood up and moved away. “It’s heavy and I don’t- I don’t like it. I just…” Michael stopped but she felt the first wave of anger really wash into her now… “You… you left me…”

Her mother’s eyes dropped but she stayed seated. “I tried to come back, baby girl.”

“but you.. but you still left me… alone. I thought… I always thought that I got you killed… the nova… _20_ years….” Her voice started to rise. “…nothing!”

“I wanted to come back, but I’m anchored to this time and place. I tried… I tried so many times but I can’t break the link.” Her mother rose to her feet. “I know you’re angry and you have all the reason to be. But I’m here now for you… I don’t want to lose you too.” She stepped forwards placing a hand on her left shoulder. “Let me be here for you, baby girl.”

Michael closed her eyes, feeling the burn of tears in her eyes but that didn’t dampen her mood… she was angry….but she didn’t know what to do with it… how could she deal with it? Shouting? Punching things?

“It’s okay to cry, Michael…”

Michael allowed herself to be guided down, sitting close to the fire; it’s heat washing over her and though she could see the light from the outside filtering in, it wasn’t that bright. It must be nearly dusk… She sniffled angrily, picking up a bit of tattered fabric that had come away from the rug and tossed it into the flames, watching as it shrivelled up and burned into a black mess and dissipated into the ash.

Logically, she knew the reasoning with her mother’s words. But that certainly didn’t translate to her emotions… she had been raised by Sarek. To live as a Vulcan, to be as Vulcan as possible; to think that having human emotions was wrong… how could she process 20 years’ worth of grief and regret and get this thrown into her face… that she _hadn’t_ been the cause of their death. It was a lot to even take it…. Her head hurt.

Michael’s hand drifted to her head, her fingers brushing over the metallic plate though that wasn’t the cause… She needed to sleep on it. Her eyes flickered around though she was glad to see her mother’s back; unloading the casket content onto the table, clothes, limb in its own case the PADDs and spare parts… all of it. Watching her silently as she detached the lid of the casket and began to drag it away to another section of the small hut beside a standing suit; her eyes lingering on that for a moment until her mother moved forwards.

Michael did move at that point, climbing into the remaining half that was cushioned; as fitting as it was for a corpse, she did find the casket a comfortable place to lie in now she thought about it.

“Here.” A blanket was held out to her so she took it without a word, taking her own time to unfold it and she was glad her mother didn’t interfere. She needed to do this on her own… needed her head space.

“I’ll be back in a bit. Michael.” Her mother spoke softly before Michael heard her leave, closing the hut door after her. Though even with the wind, Michael heard the shaky exhale out from her mother….

 

* * *

 

Michael woke sharply to the smell of something cooking and to the sounds of scraping in a pot but she didn’t open her eyes. It hadn’t taken her too long to even nap to start with, the emotional process of all of this had drained her of a lot of energy... but she did feel much better as she simply lay there.

Like some weight had been lifted from her shoulders… the guilt she had on the whole attack… _gone_. It hadn’t been her fault. But her mother had been here all alone… her dad hadn’t been there for her…

Her eyes opened slowly, meeting the sight to see her mother by the fire, stirring a huge pot. Her hair was down and she was sitting with focus, a few ceramic plates around her with other bits of food, mostly cut up veg and fruit and other colours liquids on them; preparing some sort of meal. Though there was a frown in between her eyebrows as she stirred.

She was tense. Michael could tell by the posture. She supposed that she was the first she had for company for a long time too…

After a moment, she moved to sit up, momentarily forgetting of the lack of her right arm and almost falling into the stump in her attempt to support herself.

“Damn..” She rolled onto her knees and crawled with difficultly out the half and onto the rug again.

“Are you okay?” Her mother’s voice was calm, concern lacing the undertone as much as wariness.

Michael nodded though she offered her a soft smile. “Thank you for saving me.” That was no doubt due, no matter how much she had _actually_ processed, her mother didn’t go through all that trouble for _nothing_ or ungratefulness. She didn’t even know what her mother had been going through all this time either; it was unfair to be rude or judgemental… “It’s… just that…things are slow.” She tapped to the side of her head.

Her mother nodded, taking the out of the flames and onto the awaiting stand.  “It’s a lot to process.” She sighed out though her posture relaxed somewhat now. “So, Small steps to start with. We’ve got catching up to do and…you also need to eat.” She spooned what looked to be a clear broth of what looked to be with huge dumplings of sorts into the bowl and placed that on the ceramic plate and held it out.

Michael grasped the edge of the plate, taking the wait before setting it down beside her. Taking the offered spoon and knife though quickly realised her problem as she tried to use the side of the fork to cut the dumpling, the bowl almost toppling though the simple logic told her enough, despite it’s bigger side, she skewered it onto the end if her fork and started to eat it like a toffee apple; it’s flavour odd but familiar that went hand-in-hand with texture that was cross between a piece of fudge and jello…

“This is weird.” She stated after she swallowed, twirling her fork before taking another bite. “I men, nothing won wit wird…” speaking with her mouth a little full but it made her mother smile nonetheless.

“This planet is earth like but it’ll take a few meals to get used to the different flora. Fauna is similar so nothing too divergent. Though I know you’re vegetarian due to living on Vulcan.”

Michael nodded to agree. Old habits die hard. And she didn’t see much reason to eat meat at this point either. “Did you build all of this?”  Nodding to the cabin.

“We’re not… the only humans on this planet. There’s a near village that’s thriving well. They assume I’m a traveller that comes and goes whenever I need things. Food, clothes… metal… material.” Her mother listed, sitting back with her own plate. “But they’re not advanced with technology. We’re safe here.”

That caught Michael’s attention mid bite; turning to look at her and withdrew the dumpling mass from her mouth. “Safe from what?”

Her brown eyes flickered back to her softly and pushed her dumpling in the broth slowly. “That’s a story for another time, baby girl.”

With the tone, Michael knew not to push further. She’d tell her when she needed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe yay another chap. I feel things are progressing well though I'd love to hear your thoughts. 
> 
> But one thing I do want your thoughts about is: should Micheal convince her mother to save Georgiou? Somewhat like how she was saved. I love Prime Georgiou and it's such a huge waste to have her simply stay dead. But I don't wanna make it too... weird/out of the blue here. I need those thoughts to see if it could work


	11. Klingons

While the Discovery was otherwise unchanged as the drive had just finished its repairs weeks ago and they had run their missions, the air and crew dynamic had, more prominent in the Bridge and the Mess Hall. Looks were passed around and a low morale was just felt everywhere. The loss of Burnham wasn’t the issue; but the fact that _three_ of their own had betrayed them by killing a person in cold blood, _that_ was. Lorca didn’t like this new air.

He has also noted the behaviour change especially within the Spore Drive team. As expected, Tilly had requested a new room, securer doors and had shown to be less talkative and closed off which had worried Stamets despite her work rate increasing.

But also the issue, was the disappearance of her body was the other issue. Fortunately, he had passed it off of her being transported directly to the ambassador’s shuttle to the crew but they still weren’t any closer to finding out who had taken her and knocked out _two_ Starfleet officers. Starfleet command was still on his ass about that but he had his own team running to break down everything that had. Which was little but certainly more than what command had, which was nothing. Like most of the crew, they weren’t concerned on the loss of Michael’s body, they considered her expendable at this point; no use in looking for her given her state but their interests _infiltrator_ who _took_ her.

Took her from the middle of a new and advanced federation star ship, middle of deep space and knocked out all their electronics for a few seconds, kidnapped a dead body and disappeared, all under 10 seconds and with no trace.

Lorca knew their interests as they shared them. Command saw the infiltration as a potential use for their own War efforts. He certainly would use that technology; against the Klingons here but back at home; he could bring quick and effective work on the Charon; kill the Emperor, rescue his people… take the ISS Charon and gather the rebellion to fight; him as the top. He wouldn’t have needed Burnham if he had that. So what tech was used that could do that? It did give him hope though; he still had a chance to get back home. Not all was lost.

But again, they still had nothing but he hoped they’d dig up something, sooner or later but for now, they still had a war to win in the mean-time. He found himself seated around with the other Admirals as they talked the war efforts.

“… since the spore drive is up and running, over the last couple of weeks we’ve been able to prevent destruction of our dilithium mines,  broken down the supply lines for the Klingons at Benzar and charted an attack on the Ophiucus system.” Lorca reasoned, standing and feeling annoyed at this hold up of even being here. He could be out doing a lot more but no…

“The reason you’re here, Captain, is that we _need_ to duplicate Discovery’s spore drive technology and get it into as many Starfleet vessels as possible. “ Admiral Cornwell spoke up

“I have already ordered Lieutenant Stamets to release the schematics. Just after our first jump. A couple of other faults were found in the repairs after it was damaged and those too have also been updated to the schematics.”

“We received those and they’re being replicated in Jefferson, Iowa but that also brings us to the secondary problem. We need more Tardigrades for the navigation. We have every ship, star base and colony on the hunt for these creatures but until we can get more, we need Discovery to dial back on it’s missions.”

“No, Hold on—” Lorca immediately interjected but Cornwell spoke over him. His jaw clenched together

“It’s necessary. We shouldn’t be taxing our _only_ prime asset on the front lines when there isn’t more to cover the flanks. This concern is from the highest of federation leader ship. We can’t afford the loss.”

“Discovery is a war vessel now, out there winning the battles as it rightfully should.” He gestured to the hologram, their success plotted onto the star system.

“But that only exposes you to the enemy. There’s a chance the Klingons have identified the ship as our secret weapon so we _need_ it to stay secret. So, you’re ordered to rein in your use of the drive unless otherwise authorised by Starfleet.”

“Fine.” Lorca’s jaw clenched tightly, anger leaking more into his body but he held it from being shown by crossing his arms. Emotional out bursts were always seen as a weakness and he certainly didn’t want to make the situation worse but Discovery had all right to be out there, jumps to not only help the war but it gave him all the data he needed for his own to get home. He _needed_ that data…

The meeting was soon dismissed but he chose to stay and seated himself down as the others left, leaving him with Cornwell who stayed put in her seat. He eyed her with a solid look as he sat back. She obviously had more to say so he said nothing to breach the subject.

“Any development on locating Burnham’s body yet?”

Though he knew _that_ wasn’t what she was asking. Its alternative question hung in its shadow.

“No, nothing in terms of _her_. We did a sweep and found an unusual spike of radiation in the room when she was taken, I have a team trying to identify it. I’m sure they’ll have something sooner or later. I’m surprised you’re still showing care.” His eyebrow perked.

Admiral Cornwell looked to resisting to roll her eyes but didn’t go into the same conversation. “Her loss brings questions that require answers. Top brass want to know what took her… if we can locate her body then we can build a picture of what took her from what it’s done to her corpse.”

“I know Starfleet’s interest is in the technology in place and how to use it in the war. But even if we find this… being, their technology must be above Starfleet.  How are we to capture it?”

“And you’re wondering why _we’re_ asking the questions.” Cornwell’s eyebrow rose sharply.

“We’re doing our best at multi-taking, Kat.” Lorca exhaled deeply out. “I suppose you also have teams looking out for her too?”

“Not as many as I’d hope. Most find it ridiculous of us trying to recover a body of the woman who started this war. They’re interested in the technology too but the lack of evidence is doing little to boost their morale to pursue.”

Lorca said nothing though his displeased expression stayed

“Burnham’s body is a lost cause. We need to focus more on the war we’re fighting now, to save the lives of the federation than chase after a single dead mutineer.”

“Then what the hell was this whole meeting about then? We _were_ fighting the war now you’ve pulled our asses out of it” Lorca fired back, rising to his feet. “You _want_ us out there to do what we’re supposed to. It’s all a little contradictory, don’t you think?”

“What _I_ think has nothing to do with the fact that our only ship with the spore drive technology is on the front lines and gaining _unwanted_ attention. This isn’t on me but there’s logical reason.”

“Hmph.” He could suspect Vulcans were more behind it than anything else. Trust them to logic their way into interfering. “Anything else?”

“On the off chance you do come across her body or _anything_ related to her abduction, you’re to report directly to Starbase 23 about it. Run small non-spore related missions and keep training your crew.”

The second half of her sentences of that he could guess without being told. This whole thing was getting ridiculous. He didn’t need to say anything else so he dismissed himself from Cornwell and headed out to the shuttle.

Lorca’ mood did calm though he could feel the brightness of the world around him burn at his retinas as he got into the shuttle, glad that it was dark, closing his eyes as the darkness soothed them…

He could feel the shuttle engines roar into life, the tilt as it jumped after it was free from the hanger, it’s familiar buzz echoing.

“How far out from discovery?” Lorca called to the pilot.

“About 49 minutes, Captain.”

Lorca hummed airily.

Though the time passed relatively quickly, Lorca could feel his eyes burning much more, his hands fumbling about his pocket for his eye-kit, hoping the shuttle could stay still, he raised his head back and lifted the shot towards his eyes and pressed the button, there was a fraction of pain followed by relief before he raised it again to repeated it to his other but then the whole shuttle suddenly lurched as if being stopped suddenly; and he found himself flying out his seat.

His shot kit falling out his hands as he thumped hard against the solid metal of but all his attention fell to the bay doors that were suddenly wrenched open; just in time to see 3 Klingons storm in before he saw the barrel of the gun; half burred by the haze of his vision and the sharp light before everything turned black….

 

* * *

 

“…the pilot was killed in the fight. Lorca was taken by the Klingons and by the time we caught up with his emergency beacon, the Klingon warp signature dissipated.” Cornwell spoke, her voice echoing around the bridge though her entire focus was to Saru.

Saru nodded, nerves of suddenly being in charge aches to felt and the fear of failing screamed in his ears. But with duty at hand, the cost; he couldn’t cave to his nature. He had already lost Georgiou and Michael, he couldn’t lose Lorca. “Was there any idea of where they were going to take him?” Saru asked, keeping his voice stern which helped him climb into the necessary mind set of a much needed leader. He could do this.

“Afraid not, but we can transfer all our data we have to you. But it is imperative you recuse him. It’s obviously a targeted abduction. No doubt possible Klingons deducted Discovery as our secret weapon and have taken him to learn more so we need to get then before they force them out of him.”

“Yes, Admiral.”

“Good luck.” Cornwell’s hologram disappeared and the comms at the captain’s chair blinked that showed the transfer of data. He pressed a button; allowing it to be moved to Lorca’s ready room.

“Detmar, set a course for the last known coordinates, Max warp.” Saru started, focusing his mind to the task. “Lieutenant Owosekun, establish search parameters sector by sector. Calculate potential escape vectors to all known Klingon bases, colony and planets within 5 light years.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Behind him, he heard the turbolift doors opened but he ignored it, turning his attention to Airiam at her station.

“Commander Airiam, Alert Lieutenant Stamets that we need to make multiple jumps throughout Klingon space to ensure safe passage in our resuce.”

“Err.. sir Multiple jumps.” It was Tilly’s quiet voice that turned his attention more to what she said. Saru frowned though he turned gaze her face though he couldn’t help the softening of his posture.

Her white skin was much paler and the circle under her eyes were much darker with tiredness, her arms were wrapped around her PADD as if hugging it. She looked thinner too as her clothes weren’t nearly so tight as they had been. Her orange hair now hung straighter than its usual bushed up state; indicting much more that she purposely straitened it out; an odd sight to see on the Young cadet but it was the emotion in her blue eyes what held more concern. Sharply moving and taking in everything around her before she could relax that often reminded him of himself when he had first joined; surrounded by apex predators and _new_ stimuli than he thought possible…

She was worried.

“Is there a problem, Cadet?”

Tilly looked down, hesitating in her words. “It just… I don’t know how much _more_ the Tardigrade can do..” Her voice was still quiet.

Saru cocked his head though gestured to Lorca’s ready room… he didn’t need the Bridge to hear it. Tilly walked quickly into the room which closed after them and hovered by the standing desk.

“What is the issue, Cadet Tilly?”

Tilly inhaled deeply, unwrapping her arms from the PADD and held it out. “I’ve been keeping a close eye on the Tardigrade since…” Her voice wavered but he knew what she meant, “But it’s behaviour was off the last couple of jumps so I asked Dr Culber to run some tests and it’s showing that the Tardigrade is getting hurt with each jump it goes through.”

“Have you come up with solutions? We’re about to embark on a rescue mission that we can’t belay. Without the Spore drive we can’t go to or escape from Klingon space.” Despite his concerns over Tilly, Lorca ruled above in his current status.

“I’ve informed Stamets and we’re looking into alternative options already but I thought that…Lorca needed to know. I didn’t know he had been taken.”

Saru eyed the redhead for a moment, feeling some relief it was being sorted before this whole conversation. His fingers curled around the PADD, seeing it was scans of the Tardigrade. “That doesn’t mean we won’t use the creature. We _can’t_ afford the delay.” Which was a reminder to himself that he couldn’t stay and chat much longer. It won’t be too long until they reached their destination and reorganise their best option.

“I understand, Sir.” She reached and pulled the PADD from his fingers though he watched as she headed to the door, unable to stop himself this time.

“Are you alright, Cadet?”

Tilly paused but didn’t otherwise look at him. “I’m Fine, Commander.”

“You look….unwell.”

Tilly shrugged, curling a finger into her hair. “It’s _fine_ , I’ve seen Dr Culber.”

Saru wasn’t a fool, he knew a lie when he saw one. He stepped around the desk. “I know you want to avoid this sort of conversation, Cadet, but lying to a senior officer is an offence. What’s wrong?”

Her shoulders slumped a little. “It’s nothing I can’t handle.”

“I can see and sense that you’re not handling it _well_. Bad dreams”

Tilly shrugged. “I can’t sleep. If I do it’s light and barely makes any sort of difference.”

“Why don’t you go to Dr Culber, see about getting something to take the edge off?” Tilly’s face showed immediate distaste to that idea but didn’t otherwise voice it. “Cadet, we need you at your strongest.” Saru reasoned.

“ _All_ I wake up to thinking someone’s gonna come running in _again_!” Her tone was sharp and she immediately recoiled at her voice, her eyes widening and her cheeks flushing. “Oh my god I’m so sorry!”

Saru sighed deeply. He knew of all people, Tilly was most effected by what had happened given she had been caught up in the assault; he had just hoped she’d bounce a little more back than her current state; especially with a mission on hand.

“Cadet, I know you’re emotional but I _need_ you to do more. Captain Lorca needs you and the rest of us to rescue him from the Klingons. Once he’s back on board, we can have a more in depths conversation on…what we can do to help.”

Tilly offered a smile that didn’t meet her eyes, nodding softly to acknowledge his words. “yes, Sir.” She turned on her heel and marched out the ready room.

The Kelpien watched her with a deep sigh. “oh dear…” This was certainly not a conversation he would thought to have… but he had to get focused… had to get to Lorca before he ended up the way of Georgiou.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah finally! Well i know it's not the longest chapter I could have done but here it is and you lot have been waiting a while lol  
> I did incorporate little more canon, simply bc it forces Paul to be the Navigator under this pressure than anything else atm. 
> 
> and Tilly, god the bae needs some TLC so that needs to be addressed


	12. Burst of Red

With time pressing, Saru’s anxiety only risen after they had jumped; the Tardigrade had become unresponsive and he didn’t see a way out without the creature so only force would be the only manner to get what they needed once they had the captain.

His hands remain clenched though as Stamets and Culber left with their orders, as unhappy as they were but Saru had to keep his focus to the reality. They were in Klingon space and had to be on the lookout. All his instincts told him so why ignore his nature in this situation.

“How far from the prison ship are we?”

“Still in weapons rage, sir.”

Which while not specific, it gave them the advantage they needed. They couldn’t fire on the ship; not with the captain on board and the fact that they also were massively out gunned. They’d be fools to take it on without any back up. He’d not risk the ship on that move but he still felt like, as the humans said, caught between a rock and a hard place. A metaphor he could certainly empathise with now.

How would they even start to get into it without detection? By all assessments, it was impossible when they couldn’t beam onto the Prison ship to start with. It all felt oddly familiar. Like how Burnham and captain Georgiou went on board of the sarcophagus.

“Owosekun, keep all scans out for any approaching Klingon vessels for the prison ship. We’ll also need to prep a boarding party as soon as we can figure out a plan of approach.” He was up for suggestions nonetheless

“I’ve done some scans of the ship, there’s about 87 human life signs on board, sir.” Airiam spoke up.

Saru let out a deep sigh. A high amount of humans, it didn’t feel right to just leave them there but they still needed their captain.

“And Klingon?”

“129, sir.”

Saru’s arms folded. A complicated rescue mission. Even if Lorca was the priority, they couldn’t lose the opportunity to rescue more of their own.

“Is there a chance your scans show where the humans are comparison to the Klingon?”

“No, Sir. Its shields are too advance for precise locating.”

“Then we need to find a way to get _on_ that ship, find a way to remotely get into it….” His thoughts momentary outload but he had a few ideas but without the spore drive to pull it off… he couldn’t see how it could work…If the humans were in sealed compartments and they could get in, flushing out the oxygen would kill the Klingons quickly and leave the ship vulnerable for full raiding. But that was wishful thinking.

“I want a boarding party prepared, a squad of 4 at the very least.” Saru ordered, one of the bridge crew nodded then headed towards the lift to comply. Though he continued to mull on his approach, sinking down into the captain’s chair

 

* * *

 

Tilly fluttered around the engineering lab, her eyes flickering to Stamets as he stared into the cube, at the creature; curled up on the floor like a fossil. But she couldn’t help but note the hypospray in his hand, fingering it as if preparing himself to use it.

“Stamets,” she started quietly, so not to surprise him “Why have you got that?”

Stamets didn’t move but he spared a look to the others in the room as they filed through their stations.

Tilly wasn't stupid and she could connect the dots…. Whatever Saru had ordered him to do, it wasn’t to inject himself. He wasn’t for hurting the creature, not when it was in this state… it’d surely die. But if there was only one way… it had to be worth it.

Tilly placed the PADD she had to the side and stood next to him and kept her voice quiet. “I’ll do it.”

Stamets’s eyes looked to her sharply, surprise littering across his face and echoed in his blue eyes but his head shook. “I can’t ask that of you, Cadet.”

“You don’t need to.” Her hand reached for the hypospray but he moved back shaking his head, holding it close to his chest.

“I can’t let you.”

“I can’t stand and do _nothing_. Again” Her voice was still quiet and their minor dispute hadn’t been noticed which she was glad for but how could he think she wouldn’t do something? They were sitting ducks and she felt just as she had done that night; useless.

Stamets still shook his head. “What needs to be done, _I’ll_ do it. I did this to the creature. I need to pay the price.”

Tilly bit her lip but she could see his decision had been made. She couldn’t talk him out of it. “I’ll get the others out of here when we need to.”

His gaze seemed to soften and he offered her a tight smile of relief and his head bobbed lightly “Thank you.”

Tilly sucked in a deep breath, moving back to her station to try and gain assess of the rooms cameras to shut them off. Starfleet couldn’t do much without evidence. Reports would do but they’d have to hold off on actual punishment if this got out.

“Cadet Tilly, to the Bridge.” Bryce’s voice called over. With a flick, the cameras were off and she could feel Stamets’s look as she left without a word but she felt a swell of confidence, more than she had in the past couple of weeks that there was still hope within her…

Michael would agree to this. Anything to not hurt the creature, even if it meant going against Saru. Had this feeling being hopelessness been what Michael had faced when she mutinied? Tilly wasn’t sure but she hoped what she and Stamets were doing wasn’t bordering into insubordination here.

The turbolift to the bridge didn’t seep into her memory at all, until she stepped out and was faced with Saru again the with bridge crew with a full magnified image of a scary prison facility. It made her stomach clench.

“Any news on the Tardigrade?”

Tilly’s eyes flickered back to the Kelpien and shook her head. “No, but I believe Stamets has a plan. I’m sure we’ll be able to jump away. Probably a one-shot, sir.” How it’d effect Stamets after, she had no idea but she had to give Saru something. It worked. Relief seemed to loosen the officer’s posture.

“Best news I’ve heard all day, Cadet.”

Tilly nodded, less eagerly. “Was there something you needed from me, Sir?”

“We’re detecting a massive energy spike near the ship, a build up in fact. But it’s not a warp signature.” Saru started, nodding to the scree but Tilly was already moving to her station.

Her fingers ran over the screen, doing her own in-depth scan as the minutes passed undisturbed though she could detect where the energy was coming from…. Yet it’s signature pattern was familiar. Her eyebrows pulled together, allowing her mind to run through the calculations though her mind sprung back to her goodbye to Michael… the casket she was in, Dr Culber and… the weird feeling in the room. The sensation that light the room in a red light…

A shiver ran down her spine, though on a hunch she pulled up the residue readings from the initial scans after Michael’s death-kidnapping.  Her eyes widened a little as the graphic simulation seemed to be almost identical.

“Sir… these readings..” Tilly spoke, catching the Commander’s attention from his musings. “Sir, these reading are very similar to the thing that took Michael’s body.”

Tilly became very aware of the looks she got but she could see Saru’s eyes widened and almost immediately headed towards her.

“Excuse me?”

“The energy patterns. What took Michael, it _must_ be coming here… the readings aren’t a 100% match yet but the readings we took… it was degraded. I can find out what sort of pattern it is once it gets here but… once we do we can find out _what_ it is.”

“And why it took Michael?”

Tilly shrugged, not allowing herself to find any hope with that, while it was related sitting whatever it was hardly going to be frown down for an idle chat of stealing living corpses from star ships, they had yet to know if it was enemy or friend.

Sensing her doubt, Saru sighed but he could get the topic than the unlikely scenario. “Then we need to prepare ourselves. Our priority is still Lorca. Weapons onto standby nonetheless, Red Alert.”

The alarms went up though Tilly watched the screen as the two helmswomen’s scanners adjusted to the increasing energy pattern… then suddenly there was almost a bright burst of red that made her gasp out loud; it’s familiarity mostly; the shade….

The burst of red seemed to seep out of a bright red star, ink in water d of particles, it pulsed out and grew but t hen a almost impulse seemed to send a shockwave out. The ship gave a sudden lurch back, the lights flickering for a moment.

“What was that?” Saru demanded bewildered as much as any of them.

“I..I don’t know sure, seems to be some sort of impulse beam that’s knocked out our systems… but look, the prison ship seems to be...compromised. Shield are down, Klingon life signs seemed to have dipped down to 90 and still dropping… Air locks on the ship have opened...” Owosekun called out but it was clear to see the ship was targeted by something, the light burst seemed to linger in the space but now… there was hardly a clear sign of the source or anything that was triggering the phenomenon.

“Cadet, run scans on the red burst, Detmer, try and get us closer. If the prison ship is down then their weapons systems are too. We need to get a boarding party on, EVs suits and all.”

It all felt like a rush but Tilly kept to her new mission, running her mind entirely to the red burst and for a second, there was a flicker of movement but the light began to recede back, as if all of it was going to be sucked away back into it’s core. She could see the energy receding back.

“Sir, only 27 Klingon life signs are remaining, the shields are still down but their air lock doors are locked and our teams are on board now.”

“Human life signs?”

“Down to 81, sir.”

Saru sighed but even Tilly could see, some losses had to be countered for in terms of the sudden….departure of Klingons. They were no doubt being taken to or from their cells when the doors opened. It had to be expected.

“Lorca?”

“Not sure, sir. We’ll keep looking.”

The atmosphere was tense but not only with confusion but anticipation too. Tilly found herself gripping the edges of her station her heart beating in her chest rapidly though she could see the  long range sensors pick up warp signatures; Klingon.

“Sir, we’re haven’t got long until we got company!” Tilly called out. “We need to try and start transporting the humans from the ship to Discovery if we want to jump in time.”

“Get the transporter room ready and get Dr Culber, Pollard and the other medics to stand-by, we don’t know the states of the prisoners.”

“Yes, Sir.” Rhys was quickly to move, sending through the instructions.

“Sir, the ship is hailing us.”

“Then answer it, Bryce.”

Immediately the familiar voice seemed to filter through to the ship.

“Discovery, this is Lorca.”

“Good to hear you captain, are you alright?”

“Good as expected, ran into your crew ad killed a few more Klingons to secure the bridge but we can’t work the controls. The ship’s going to power up soon so get us the hell out of here, Saru.”

“Yes, Captain. We’ve already started the transporters for all federation prisoners.”

“Glad to hear it, See you in a minute, Lorca out.”

There was a deep moment of pure relief that seemed to flow through the air, at hearing the captain’s voice…. The recovery operation… Tilly knew discovery was going to be very tight-spaced until they could get to a star base but… this had to so something more morale… she certainly felt lift now.

 

* * *

 

“Sir, everyone’s on board and the Klingons are going to be here any second.”

Just then the turbolift opened, all eyes turning to see Lorca, followed by a taller and slightly bearded male who looked to be exhausted but happy nonetheless.

“Then jump, Stamets, it’s on you now.” Saru spoke

Tilly’s eyes widened, her jaw dropping as she suddenly remembered….

_“Black Alert. Black alert”_

“Wait!” but it was all too late as the ship suddenly  spun, the screen showing two birds of prey heading towards them; two green torpedoes before the falling tight sensation… then the quiet but Tilly felt sick to her stomach… Paul….

“Stamets!” She didn’t wait for anyone, pushing past her captain to the lift despite the surprised call at her sudden behaviour but she couldn’t stop and explain. Sure enough, Tilly raced through the hallways to see everyone that had been in the engineering room cleared out and by the door with worry; for a second, Tilly saw Saru and Lorca— taking her a moment to realise they had taken the transporter route but they were equally worried before the door was pushed open by her first, darting in and coming to a dead stop. Her heart in her mouth as she saw Stamets lying flat on his back; 4 puncture holes in his uniform shirt, bleeding lightly and deathly pale….

“What the-“ Lorca was quick to move, despite his own injuries; he headed to the reaction cube. “Open this now!” Tilly moved forwards, unlocking its door and yanked it open. Lorca stepped in, not hesitating to check the man’s pulse.

Tilly flinched as Stamets’s eyes flickered open with a sharp gasp, triggered by the contact “D…did we make it?” His voice was different, high and hazy but Lorca’s face was short of bewildered of this sudden change in demeanour.

“Yes!” Tilly spoke but that just caused Stamets to fall into a delirious laughing fit, making him bleed a little more from his new piercings. .

“What the hell happened while I was _gone_?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe well i hadn't initially planned for the last two chaps but i had felt we needed some more time with Discovery to establish Paul as the new navigator than the creature. I did conciser a time jump it that felt too far to do that and miss out on a lot. Hope you all like and hopefully, we'll be getting more Michael!! Whoo!!
> 
> Please drop your thoughts and ideas. I'ss love to hear them


	13. An Explantion

“Mom, where are we going? We’ve been walking for a while” Michael asked again.

It was a warm day and light filtered through the clouds with ease; she could feel the heat of it against her skin and the cool breeze through the trees that ruffled at her loose linen jacket. Since her mother had returned from her more recent jump, Michael had found herself walking with her but she had little idea where.

It had only been 9 days since she had been here. A small routine they had started, though her mother had remained ever cryptic on what they hiding from and what she did, Michael had kept her distance from the fact for her own well-being; adjusting further to this primitive way of life, her new arm and the frustrations of her physical and cognitive therapy her mother was doing with her. She didn’t yet need to worry on anything else right now.

She didn’t have her prosthetic on either, which was odd but there was relief with its lack of weight but her shoulder ached and itched from her morning of wearing it. It’s take a while for her to get used to it. While it was hard without, she was adapting to that as any other amputee would.

Michael hurried her steps to keep up with her mother, who like herself was cladded down to a whole new outfit; no modern suit or anything, just loose linen clothing; her hair pulled back, hood up Her mother had also had her implant covered with a head scarf under her own hood so she was meant to hide it… for some reason.

“You haven’t guessed by now?” There was a light tone to her mother’s voice as she spoke.

“I spent the past week in a wooden hut on an alien planet, 930 years in the future, Mom, this trip could be anything.” Michael pointed out, smiling nonetheless.

“Hm.” Her mother hummed, though nodded ahead. Michael followed her gaze to see far trees ahead then… a spire? The structure was somewhat familiar yet she could no doubt make an identification closer up. But it certainly wasn’t natural. Michael frowned though it took a moment to recall… what did her mother say when she arrived?

“Wait you said there were humans on this planet?”

Gabrielle nodded. “This is one of their settlements. New Eden. I pulled a group of humans from the past and put them on this planet.”

“Why?”

Her mother’s steps wavered. “It’s part of that _long_ story. But, if I hadn’t they’d have died. World War 3 and their church was in the path of an atomic bomb.”

 _Long story,_ that was her mother’s favourite line for the big picture she hadn’t looped in on yet.

“The Population is thriving well. It’s barely getting technologically advanced, which is good. It’s… equivalent era that you could be familiar with is the 19th century of work. It’s got electricity a few decades ago. Fortunately, they’re harnessing clean sources of fuel. Light, heat and water.”

“Why are we going?” Though it did explain why she was covering up. They didn’t want to contaminate this population with advanced technology. Awkward looks was one thing and she didn’t want to freak them out.

“We need supplies, Michael. Where do you think I _get_ my materials?”

Michael stumped at that. She hadn’t thought about it. She doubted she could see her mother by a loom. Gabrielle didn’t have the patients for it if she could. It was a logical choice. Though it brought many questions to her mind.

“Wait, so they just think you’re come weird visitor, coming randomly for stuff and disappear?”

“They’re open to visitors, Michael. Plus, this village has grown and there’s been a population boom when they advanced to electricity. Last time I checked there were approximately 50 thousand humans in this time. Fortunately for us, they use a non-monetary system. Leaning towards a gift economical system.”

Michael’s head turned. “I take it you have an Alias for your visits.”

Gabrielle nodded though she was smiling. “Anyone who knows me thinks I’m a religious Hermit.”

A snort ran through her chest and pushed past her lips as a sudden mental image of her mother in any form of religious practise was hilarious given her advanced scientific standpoint. “ _Religious_?”

“Turns out, they worship the Red Angel?”

“You mean _you_?” Michael’s grin widened if a little… there was some sense of irony in the whole thing

“Their old stories of me rescuing them grew into a religious movement. They combined their religions into one although Christianity is still the most prominent aspect of their new religion.”

“I can see their logical understanding behind such a movement.” Suddenly being on one place about to die then and figure with wings scurrying them away to a whole new world…. What else could they think to explain? Which religion was responsible? They had no idea of aliens being real.  “So they think you worship the Red Angel in some way and that gives you a free pass?”

“Pretty much.”

“Hm.” Michael chuckled. “How will they take me being with you?”

“You’ll be a lost traveller that was saved by the Red Angel and brought to safety and into my care.”

“I can work with that. Not exactly a lie.”

Gabrielle nodded. “Your lack of arm will verify the fact too.”

“Thanks.” Michael’s tone turned drier but she watched as they headed through the final wave of trees and open to a large open field.

It was a crop field, looking to be harvest season and many people were working through cutting with scythes and baskets. Past that, there was a blur between the obvious farm section with animals and the houses started, the spiral of a church more visible. It was like looking at a very old oil painting in reality. It was odd.

Her mother was quick to take the lead on so Michael stepped quicker to keep up. They passed a few people who smiled so she smiled back though pressed on quickly and quietly, despite the curious looks to a more cobbled road and stone houses. A few were clearly shops, Bakery, butchers, blacksmiths… definitely felt dated.

“Where are we going?”

* * *

 

In the end, it had been a much longer trip than Michael had thought and her bag felt very heavy but yet, she enjoyed herself. She was not a fan of shopping, nor social calls but her mother seemed to easily talk her way around and it seemed to make herself be more likeable than she would have expected of her. She had observed it made every transaction much smoother.

“We should head back now. It’ll start to get dark…I do not wish to travel so dark. Bronaja.” Her mother spoke, weaning herself away from the blacksmith.

“Of course. Safe travels.” The Young boy smiled though Gabrielle headed towards Michael and away.

“Why a smith?”

“I’ve just commissioned him to help make a few things we’ll need.”

“Like what?” Gabrielle didn’t answer but carried on, adjusting her bag on her shoulder.

A short huff escaped her lips. “Why don’t you ever tell me, Mom? I need to know.”

“ _Here_ is not the place for this conversation, Michael.” Her voice was hushed, passing through the square and dodging a few children but the tone said enough that made Michael’s teeth clench together.

“Ah, I was hoping to catch you!” A voice called out sharply. Her mother immediately turning to see a middle aged woman, dark with and soft brown eyes with a red dress, her mass of brown curls bouncing around.

Her mother put up a smile, tighter than it had been with everyone else. “Evening. My apologies, I cannot stay much longer. We’ll need to return before it gets dark. I’m sure you understand.”

The woman smiled though her eyes flickered over to Michael… her lack of sleeve and arm predominantly. “Of course, but I was hoping this Saturday you could shed your wisdom to our Church? It’s not often you visit-“

“I cannot make such a firm decision on a rushed time, but I will certainly consider the offer. My new daughter requires rest and our home. She exhausts easily.”

Michael made the notion of a quick yawn which quickly turned into a real one, her eyes watering.

“I had no idea you had a daughter...”

“ _New_ daughter, Catherine. Dropped into my care by the red angel; I must abide by the strange deliverance.”

That seemed to trigger a reaction; the woman’s eyes widening and a new light appearing in her expression; her attention shifting with a whole new front now when she looked back to Michael. Was it awe? Michael didn’t know but she looked away.

With a few more words, the woman darted away with an edge of excitement before her mother took a faster brisk pace.

“You laid it on thick, didn’t you?” Michael whispered as they headed out towards the fields. Gabrielle ignored the comment.

“Word will spread, let’s keep our distance until they calm down but we got what we need.”

“Why was I needed?” She hadn’t done anything but been a carrier of the things. What other logical reason was her visit needed.

“I may need you to make your own trips here too, Michael. This visit is your doorstop. You can…reflect on it, see my method of acquiring our supplies and how to interact with people.”

“I suppose…” Given being on Vulcan, socialising was…difficult. Especially with other humans. But she was uncomfortable on the idea of going out here on her own. Perhaps it was the unfamiliar aspect that made her weary or her paranoia… she didn’t know. But, this was probably the only time her mother socialised with people. Otherwise isolated. She really was her own hermit now…

But it still bugged at Michael as they continued out the field and into the woods. The sun descending a few more inches before she found her mind mulling over a lot. “Did you… bring these people over to get yourself a village of people to talk to?”

The remark came after a moment of silence “No.”

“Then why?”

Her mother stopped sharply and turned to face her. “Because I needed to know if time is fluid, Michael. In this time period… there’s _no_ earth, _no_ Vulcan, _no_ Andoria, _no_ Qo’nos… _no_ sentient life. But here…. This planet now, with limited technology is far from the cause and with humans; we’re the _only_ ones left.”

Michael blinked in sharp surprise at the outburst even Gabrielle look surprised for a second before she composed herself with shake of her head, carrying on.

“Please… tell me what happened?” She caught up with her quickly.

“I…” Hesitating still despite the outburst. “It’s complicated, Michael.”

“You say that but I can process it, Mom.”

“It’s not just that, Michael. Time is a living thing and fluid. I’ve seen you die in the future you _should_ have had without my interference. Everyone always dies and I can’t find a way to stop it. Control always wins. Planets are wiped out and the cycle repeats, _every_ time.” This was more of a rant than a linear explanation.

Control? Her future she _should_ have had?

“Control?”

“An Section 31 AI that goes rogue is the short version.” A note of exhaustion was in her tone as she said that.

Michael found herself biting in her lip softly… concern over her mother deepening. This… this did sound like a lot. Her mother.. to go all through that? Alone? Escaping the Klingons in a rush then… to a desolate future… no one to talk to.

“Sorry for pressing.” Michael apologised after a moment, though she found relief in seeing the top of their hut. Her mother said nothing but carried on with her shoulders slumped further. “Does this… does this happen in the war or after?”

“After.”

Michael nodded, reaching forwards and placed her hand on her shoulder. “I’ll do what I can, Mom, when I go back…” Even if the entire idea pained her of returning back to the ship… where they _hurt_ her; but she knew the needs of many outweighed her when there was the whole universe at stake. She’d take it.

“Can.. Can I ask something else…”

A aspirated sound left her mothers lips but she nodded. “Is there a chance… you could pull certain people out of the time line like you did with me?”

Gabrielle turned, looking at her. “It’s… difficult. Not all the time. I had to get Spock to save you when I was unable to when you were a child. Why are you asking?”

“Philippa Georgiou… my captain. She died... her death was my fault but I’ve been thinking…is there a chance we could save her like you saved me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay another chapter down!! please drop your thoughts :) I thought it was good to get back to Micheal now so why not?


	14. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god it's been a while since i updated!!! Soo sorry for keeping you all waiting but my muse fo this had dipped, my ideas dried up but it's watered a little more in recent days so I hope this slight change of pace will make the sotry go faster. 
> 
> Micheal's time, it's further down her time line so she's more settled. Lorca time, it's probably been a few days so... time is relative lol. 
> 
> but you deserve to have them both, even if it's not as long as i'd like but here it is anyway::

_Four weeks later._

“No.”

Michael let out a heavy sigh as she paced around the hut. “We’ve been over this Mom. If we take her from the moment before T’Kuvma stabs her, it’d be the most ideal time. There is no time before that we can kidnap her and maintain the time line.”

Gabrielle shook her head. “But you still _saw_ your captain’s body. Michael. If she disappears before her body is supposed to hit the ground, your past self will know something is wrong when she attempts to get to her; changing your personal time line in the now.”

A huff passed her lips. Her arms coming to cross over her chest as they once again came to an impasse. She could feel the dregs of a headache coming along but there had to be a way to save Georgiou…

“Can’t we risk it?”

“No.” Her mother’s voice held an immediate authority that she couldn’t refute. “Your personal time line has already been altered once, Michael. I can’t allow it happening again.”

Michael eyed her mother for a long moment before shaking her head. Certainly not the first time she had brought that up and not elaborated but it was getting frustrating to get some details and not context. Even if her mind was processing things faster and easier that she almost felt the same as she had been before the assault. Almost. Her mother was holding onto some sentiment that she wasn’t ready but she was really to call it BS right now in her mood and every shot down idea. Especially on how to save her captain.

“So what are you proposing, Mom? I can’t just…let her die forever when we have the technology to save her.”

“We’re not here to play god, Michael.” Gabrielle’s voice hardened still.

“Says the woman trying to save the universe from a threat that you won’t tell me about in a mud hut 930 years from our previous time line.” Michael snarkily added, kicking an empty put out of the door loosening her arms to rest at her waist, her prosthetic fingers digging a little more into her flesh than her real but she paid it no heed. She was getting far used to it now and still not any used to her mother’s cryptic habits. It was annoying.

“Don’t.” Her mother’s tone touched on a new warning note, moving to pace around too from the far wall.

But the silence did help. Michael continued to pace but she knew her mother was right in that respect; she had seen her captain’s body; it plagued her. It motivated her to try and not make the same mistake. Without seeing her… what was going to change? There had to be another moment.

A moment where Georgiou was alone. Not on the Shenzhou or on the ship of the dead…. The moments were too fast. The damage was far too extensive post-stab. She herself had been fixed up _before_ she was taken to a technological facility to bring her consciousness back to her body.

“I used to love the idea of time travel….” Michael mused calmly, “Certainly _not_ how I saw my future.”

It broke the quiet tension as her mother snorted softly and loosened her shoulders. “You think I saw my future like this, baby girl?”

Michael shrugged. “I’d… certainly be surprised if you had. Would you change it if you knew you’d end up here?”

Gabrielle frowned after a moment then shrugged. “I doubt it. The threat we’re up against… I’m needed here and now.”

Michael knew better than to feel offended at the remark. She knew her mother’s mission meant more to her than she did and she concurred. One woman or the universe. She knew what she’d choose.

“Can you tell me more? If I go back, we have the war to deal with and this threat. You said they were linked, yes?”

Her mother turned to look at her for a moment though nodded carefully. “You want to use my knowledge of the future to change it?”

Michael nodded. “You said it myself, my time line changed. I was never _supposed_ to die on Discovery….nor get framed. So what was my time like before? Maybe we can use that again to not only end the war, but put steps in place before the threat is too high.”

Gabrielle stared at her for a long moment, frowning deeply as she mulled her words over but it pleased Michael that she was getting through to her. Maybe she couldn’t change what happened before her assault by those people, but after… after it was so much more flexible. If they change the war, then the threat could be resolved quickly. Her mother would no doubt still be trapped in the future but the rest of the universe would thrive…

“Mom, what it sounds like, you’re trying to maintain an old time line of the Klingon war by returning me to it and you’re keeping me in the dark so nothing hampers with it and to try to repeat the history _you_ know.” Michael started, allowing her mind to wander, guided by logic. “Our here and now is untouched by our new time line. We’re too far away and the humans aren’t technologically advanced. Changing the time line to a new won’t affect you when you’re _this_ isolated. I also suspect that you can remember different time lines, even if the past ones are altered. You technically shouldn’t remember what my original time line is if it never happened. A side effect of the suit or the time crystal.”

Her mother’s eyes widened a fraction but it certainly clicked. “Oh, that’s a good point.” She moved to the wall, where they had a plastered up a wall for their planning. On it so far was Georgiou and her time line up until her assault on the Discovery. “That said, If we’re going to change the war then we need more than you to make a difference.”

“Who are you thinking of kidnapping now?” She snorted softly, eyeing her mother warily. She didn’t see a lot of relevant options of star fleet officers they could take without question.

“In your original time like, Michael. You make a difference to help end the war. Break the Klingon cloak, Discovery goes MIA for 9 months; the war is almost lost but discovery comes back and enforces an armistice with the Klingons.” Her mother didn’t sound to be holding back as she wrote this down with a marker pen

“MIA? The whole ship?” Definitely not what she saw coming… Lorca didn’t seem the type to have the ship sit out the war for 9 months. He’s been hell bent on stopping it.

Her mother nodded, scrawling on the wall still though fell silent. “The real Gabriel Lorca is dead, Michael. But, if we can get to him then that could be our way back into Starfleet.”

Michael stared at her mother for a long moment. Not quite sure if she hard hear correctly. “What?” Lorca was dead? Yet her mother had put in a lot of effort to make sure he had survived that prison stunt. “Look, I’m grateful you’re _sharing_ now but it’s no less cryptic as it was before. What do you mean _Real_ Lorca?”

Her mother sighed heavily. “He’s from another dimension, Michael. He replaced his prime counterpart in Starfleet and left him to die in the Buran before it detonated. He’s manipulated you onto Discovery and planning on using the spore drive to get to his old universe. You get back, of course and kidnapped the Georgiou from that world back into yours. She aids in ending the war but you stop Starfleet from committing genocide.”

Michael sucked on her teeth as her mother went off… this was a lot of information to process at once. Yet, this was her old time line…her mother was just time with that? Being taken to a new time like by an imposter? There was logic… as fuzzy a those discovery time memories were; she had always felt there was more to Lorca’s schemes than just war. He was intent on her… very _specifically_. He had gotten her out of prison and persuaded her to stay on the ship. She had found it odd at first but didn’t want to question further

“O—okay….certainly not what I was expecting but… I see you want to cut out the whole MIA thing. If we expose Lorca as an imposter, his real self would be enough proof to back up the claim, yes?”

Her mother nodded, though pausing for a second then stepped away from the wall. “you just claiming a fact won’t be good enough. Your brain damage, memory loss and augments will hardly help persuade Cornwell on the matter.”

“Thanks.” Her tone drying up but she had her point there.  Still, this was a starting point. “So, you save Lorca from the Buran is now our current plan. Georgiou?”

“Let’s put a pin on how to save her for now, Michael.”

“Fine.”

For now, with all this sudden revelation, she could do with a small mental break to process it all. But, it did give her a little more hope to the situation. Her mother was talking, a plan for forming and they could save more lives than they did in this ‘original’ time line she should have been on. Why did her past change? Who changed it and for what purpose? The results had been clear; she had been set up to die.  Who wanted her dead, aside from the three officers? Who set her up?

“Mom.” Maybe they needed to focus on that too. “I was set up and attacked….killed… is there any chance that… my assault and this threat you’re up against could be related?”

Gabrielle looked to her sharply, a frown appearing on her face but didn’t look to pass off the thought. “It’s… I would have thought it’s too early in the time line for this threat to be involved…unless somehow it’s started much earlier than anticipated…” she sighed heavily out, flopping her head forwards against the wall. “Damn it…”

“Mom…” Michael reached out and touched her mother’s shoulder. Maybe she should have opened that can of worms at a different time, not in the middle of such an intense brain storm session to start with. How a conversation of a recuse mission of her captain had turned….

“Look, it’s okay, we can take a small break and figure out the whole time line after… Maybe you were right; it’s a lot to process…” She eyed the fire for a moment, “I’ll make us a tea and let’s take a walk down to the settlement for fresh supplies.”

Michael weaned the pen from her mother’s fingers, despite the silent objection before she let go with an annoyed nod of agreement. Right now, she didn’t need to know the real threat with what she knew already now but it was a good start nonetheless. They were after all, on a new time line, why should she stay ignorant on something that might never happen.

 

* * *

 

 “So… to recap, beside the fact that I’ve read your reports…” Admiral Cornwell started as she paced around his ready room, “In order and within a day of each other, Michael Burnham gets framed, assaulted, killed and kidnapped, the last being from an unknown entity than can penetrate star ships _and_ take out Klingon prison vessels… and you still don’t have a lead? Not to mention, Lieutenant Stamets got involved with modifying his DNA with alien DNA, violating our rules against Eugenics. Suffice to say, Star fleet command is not happy.”

Lorca stared ahead with his arms folded, his eyes following the admiral as she spoke. “That about sums it up, Admiral.” He agreed, watching her hologram flicker “Lieutenant Stamets’s actions were…impulsive but saved not only my life but also everyone else we were able to save at the prison ship.”

“I do respect the outcome but Starfleet still has _rules_.”

 “Rules can be bent when the needs of the many outweigh it. We’ve saved hundreds of live that would have been lost. Morale has lifted considerably, I’m sure.”

“Gabriel, this isn’t something that’s going to be passed off. If you don’t come up with something tangible, your efforts of this… _being_ will be struck and you’ll be focused to the war effort much more. Section 31 is looking into it as well given your lack of luck to get anywhere with.”

“We can get something, Kat.”

“You’ve had a few weeks and got nothing. I will give you 36 hours from now to get me something otherwise you’re out of that mission. Cornwell out. ”

Lorca growled quickly as the hologram flickered off, feeling a welt of anger but he grabbed a fortune cookie and cracked it with a little satisfaction. He did need something. He needed something big. Big to throw off Cornwell and to satisfy the crew… Starting with Burnham. A good start to begin with. Maybe they’d find more to work with than just three homicidal Starfleet officers.

“Computer, send me all files related to Burnham’s ledge beating of the spore drive and all footage on the ship of the 24 hours before and after the assault.” He called out. The screen lit up and immediacy the computer started its collections. “Now, cross reference all usual crew behaviour, note when behaviours deviate.”

“State the purpose of the mission objective.”

“Someone set Burnham up to die and would act… out of character around the time of death. Before and after. Also note any unauthorised behaviours of the system.”

_“Working.”_

It took a long moment, and he allowed it. Finishing off the cookie and lent watching as the computer continued to process.

 _“5 crew members match the criteria of objectives.”_ The computer spoke up.

“And?”

“ _Gabriel Lorca; changes of behaviour greatly noted in the 24 hours period prior to Michael Burnham’s death.”_

He sighed heavily. “Remove me from the criteria.”

The computer beeped and continued to list the three officers who assaulted Michael but his eyebrows drew in tightly as an image propped up on screen but it turned his stomach colder as he released who it was… and the Bat’leth she was holding in her hands.

_“Lieutenant Airiam has shown changes of behaviour 24 hours prior to the death of Michael Burnham and has unauthorised access to Discovery’s archives on 5 different occasions since then.”_

“What the fuck…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe i feel a little evil but it all feels necessary!! lol. Things are running on a new time line so why should they stick to the old? lol
> 
>  
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts on what you think, maybe ideas. Either way, love to hear them.


	15. Notes/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author;s notes

Okay, to start off, I'm **sorry** if you're expected an update for  new chapter; I've ultimately decided to re-write this entire thing. Until it's up, this story will stay in place for now for your general reading. 

Many reasons I've decided to do this is my writing style, it could be better, I have a planned and better ending and I want to pick up the pace a little more so I can do that by starting new. Plus, my muse for this way has....diminished. Starting new refreshes that too

I could retain a lot by posting over these chapters, or start completely fresh. I'll see but Either way, I hope you'll read the newer one with satisfaction. Old elements from this story will be carried over to make it easier for me.

Sorry for disappointing you lovely lot but I promise it will all be worth it!

 

\--experimentofawarrior

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first disco fic XD Please enjoy and Comment!!!
> 
> edit: okay I did do a re-write, simply bc I wasn't happy about the first one; i got ahead of myself


End file.
